I Stand with One
by Seine
Summary: Sequel to I Stand Alone. Chapter 11 up! Bring your Kleenex box, people, I cried just writing this chapter...... Miyako has finally got her wish. Her true wish. Read to find out what it was.
1. Encounter

ELP: Okay._** THE SEQUEL IS HERE**_!!! I don't own Digimon, but I do own Keromon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ken and Miyako blinked a few times. This wasn't funny at all. 

" Okay, recap. We go to the temple, I get my butt kicked, I almost die, I have to bite you, I save you, we fight the Dragon and Keromon, we beat them, Keromon goes poof, and then she's _**STILL FLYING AROUND**_??!?!?!?!?" Ken exclaimed, leaping up with Miyako. Miyako hugged Ken tight. 

" THIS IS _**NOT**_ COOL!!!!" They shouted, breaking apart, and running around, and then crashing into each other head on behind the couch. Ken and Miyako rubbed their heads, and started to cry anime style. Marie laughed. 

" What a bunch of lunatics. I'll make some chicken soup......." Marie said, still believing in the old ways, that chicken soup cures all. She went off to make soup, while Ken and Miyako got up from the floor, sat on the couch, rolled their heads back on the couch top, closed their eyes, and sighed. 

" Life sucks." They stated in unison. Robert sat in a chair. 

" Well, yeah, when did you kids figure that out?" He exclaimed. Ken and Miyako looked over to Robert with blank faces. 

" When the _**fat old**_ Keromon flew." {Now, you all laugh. HAHAHAHA!!! Er, anyway......} Ken stated, sitting up. Miyako did the same, and took off her glasses, finally observing the huge scratch marks and dents on them. She put a hand on her face. It flung back in pain. She cringed, her face killing her. She was a match with Ken. 

" Oww! That hurts....." She whispered to herself, biting her lip to keep down pain. Ken got up, grabbed 2 icepacks, gave one to Miyako, and pressed his against his face. Miyako mimicked, and felt relief. She sighed, but then noticed the throbbing pain in her wrists, forearms, knees, and ankles. She huffed. 

" Great, now I'm sore all over. Man, she hit hard. What a witch. Remind me, when I'm all healthy, to beat her up!" Miyako exclaimed angrily. Ken laughed out loud, noticing the same stinging and pain in his limbs. 

" Ironic. I'm in pain too." Marie came in that second, with two huge bowls of chicken soup. They were massive, bigger then Cody's head! Ken dove into his, slurping madly, very hungry. Miyako also dove into hers, her glasses beside the bowl, eating just as much as Ken. After about 10 minutes of drinking and slurping, they stopped, and leaned back, soup spills on the corners of their mouths. Marie took the bowls away, and Miyako looked at her glasses. She would need new ones. Miyako sighed. 

" Great, Oka-san his going to kill me. These cost a lot........" Ken took the glasses from Miyako, and took a good look. 

" Hey, dad, do you think you could fix these?" Ken asked, handing them to Robert. Ken looked back at Miyako, noticing how she looked without glasses. A lot better. Her eyes were a little more pronounced, and shone more. Robert put a finger in the air. 

" Robert Ichijouji can fix anything! I'll work on it now. You should have them back by tomorrow." He exclaimed. Miyako beamed. 

" Really? Domo Arigato. This is great. But, I won't be able to see good in the meantime. So, you'll have to be my eyes. Can't see anything more then 2 feet away." Ken nodded, while Robert took his own glasses, and went into his little room of tools. Ken smiled at Miyako, staring at her eyes. _She must look the same with contacts, too._ Ken thought. He then observed the bruise. It was about the same size as his. On the opposite side of the face, though. If they had been standing together, the bruises would face each other. Ken also opted to ask how the other bruise was doing. 

" Is the bruise on your neck okay?" He asked. Miyako lifted up her hair. 

" It's still stiff, but it's not to bad. Lucky I didn't get hit in the neck, I would have been down." Ken nodded, and helped Miyako up off the couch, and led her to his room. She sat down on her bed, while Ken tucked Wormmon and Hawkmon into their own little bed, in between Ken and Miyako's beds. They were already asleep. Ken smiled at them, and then looked over to Miyako. She had pulled off her socks, enjoying the carpet under her feet. 

" Ahh...... Carpet...... Oww, legs....." Miyako groaned, and stared down. She could make out blurs of blue and black over her legs and feet. Miyako whimpered a bit from how much they hurt. Ken grabbed some clothing for Miyako to wear, and handed them to her. She got up, and he led her to the bathroom, and waited outside the door. She emerged wearing sweats and a T-shirt, both grey. Ken got her to lay down on her bed, and with great care, checked her wounds. Mostly bruises, but some cuts from a while ago. Ken fixed her up with band aids, Tourniquets, and a couple things of cold water. Miyako felt relief on her ankles, legs, and wrists. Her face, would just have to heal on it's own. Ken tucked her in, and smiled. Miyako looked up at him, or the blur that was him. 

" Ken, you've been such a good friend to me, thank you. I don't think to many others would do this for me." She whispered. Ken brushed some hair out of her face, not touching the bruise. 

" I would do this for you everyday, if I had to. It's no problem, you didn't let me die, so I'm going to take care of you now. Besides, you're my friend. One of my only and best ones, at that. I won't let anything happen to you. Now, get some sleep. Goodnight." Ken walked into the bathroom, changed into boxers and a T-shirt, and jumped into his own bed, shutting the light. 

" Goodnight, Ken-Chan......." Miyako trailed off with her whisper, and fell asleep. She must not of known that Ken had heard it. He smiled wide in his sleep, and fell asleep smiling, despite the pain in his face. 

The next morning, Ken awoke slowly, and looked over to Miyako's bed. She wasn't there. The bed was made though. Ken leapt up, and ran out into the living room, looking around. Robert had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked around, and saw Miyako, with her glasses, making bacon and eggs, along with some French toast and pancakes. He sighed in relief. She was obviously good at it, flipping the pancakes and scrambling the eggs at the same time, then landing the pancake, checking the bacon, and going back to scrambling. Ken watched in amazement, as she stopped cooking when it was all done, and managing 4 plates for bacon, eggs, pancakes and French toast at the same time with 2 arms, placing them on the table. She rapidly cleaned the area she cooked in, and set out 4 plates, some napkins, forks and knives. Ken clapped a bit. Miyako turned around, and laughed, blushing. Ken walked closer. 

" Never knew you could do that. How'd you get you're glasses?" He asked. Miyako smiled. 

" Last Night, I got up to go to the bathroom, but I ended up going into that little room. He had just finished, and Mr. Ichijouji gave me my glasses. So, then he didn't want to wake your mom up, so he slept on the couch. I went to the bathroom, fell asleep, woke up at 6 for some reason, and started to cook. I'm used of it all." She explained. Ken nodded, and sat down. It was 7:00 am, and he was hungry. Ken already served himself, shoveling on food, and started to eat, while Robert and Marie walked into the kitchen, both in housecoats. They stared at the meal, and laughed at how much Miyako and Ken were eating and shoveling down. Marie and Robert started to eat as well, and in roughly 20 minutes, it was all gone. Marie smiled. 

" That was delicious! Miyako, you've outdone yourself. Very good. Now, the both of you go get dressed. We don't want you lazing around all day." Miyako and Ken cleaned the table, and got dressed one after the other. But not before Marie gave Miyako some of Ken's clothing, which included boxers, black jeans, a red belt, white shirt, and a black vest. Miyako sweat dropped with Ken. Miyako went and took a shower, got changed, and when she was done, she came out of the bathroom, hair brushed, glasses on, standing tall. Ken went in, showered, and came out with the same thing he had worn to the Digi-world, minus all the killing stuff, and the overcoat. They smirked. 

" Okay, this is weird. Oh well...... Let's hold a meeting at the park, around 8:30 am." Miyako said, typing at the D-Terminal. She sent the message to all, and they headed off to the park. They got a lot of weird stares from people around them, but they were always friendly, so it didn't matter. It wasn't like they were glaring at everybody. They were smiling nicely, greeting nicely, no glares or frowns, or death threats. A lot of people smiled back at them. Ken and Miyako caught the rush minute walk, and got to the park in less then an hour. They sat under a tree. It was only 8:15 am, they had a while to wait. Miyako touched the bruise on her face, and felt the burn. Her hand sprung back, and she cringed. Just as a couple was walking by. They stared from a distance as Ken put his hand on the other side of her face, and turned her face to him. Ken took off his glove, and put his hand on her bruised cheek, not hard. It soothed her pain for some reason. She sighed. Ken smiled. He took his hand off, and brushed some hair out of her face. 

" You shouldn't touch that too much. It'll start to hurt again if you touch it to hard. And if you get hit, well, that's going to hurt more then when Keromon originally nailed you." Miyako smiled at Ken. 

" Thanks. We still have about 5 minutes to wait. Man, you'd think they'd be early." The couple had departed, smiling at how close the two were. In about 2 minutes, Kari came running over to them, panting. 

" Sorry....... I'm....... Late..... Missed....... Train......" Kari sat down beside Miyako, and then finally noticed what they were wearing. Kari's eyebrow raised. 

" What's with the Goth look?" She asked. Miyako and Ken laughed. 

" Well, his mom figured I didn't want to wear the same thing 3 times in a row, so she stuffed me with all this. Lucky I got to take a shower, and wear something different. I mean, I would have stunk!" She exclaimed. The DD had silently got closer, and were in a semi-circle in front of Ken and Miyako. They all noticed the wounds. And the outfit. Ken had zoned out on the sky, his eyes blank. They all stared at him, as his eyes narrowed on the sky. He leapt up violently, jumped over Cody, and ran out into the open of the park. Miyako looked up, stared, jumped over Cody, and ran up beside Ken. The Digidestined jumped up, and ran to back up Miyako and Ken. Keromon landed about 1 and a half of a meter away. She was flaming angry. Lots of bystanders stopped and stared at Keromon, flames coming from her feet, and around her. Miyako was angry as well, but not that angry. She took off her glasses, handed them to Kari, and put on the contacts Ken's dad made for her. Keromon growled. 

" You are both screwed. I'm angry." She stated. Miyako stood as tall as she could, fists tight. She was ready to nail Keromon if her friends were hurt. Ken's eyes narrowed angrily. 

" This better be the last time I have to fight you......" Keromon laughed at Ken. 

" Well, I'm going to win this one. Oh, and say bye-bye to the baby." Keromon laughed evilly, and shot a fire Dragon at a woman with a baby carriage, with a baby in it. She screamed. Ken gasped, ran full speed, and took the dragon full force. Ken slumped to the ground, steaming from the chest. He was unconscious. Miyako's eyes were red. She turned to Keromon, cried out loudly in pain of loss, { she thinks he's dead } and rushed Keromon with a fury of punches, kicks, head butts, everything. Miyako's strongest punch connected with Keromon's face, sending her **_flying_**. Literally, she flew straight up, then down onto the ground. Miyako's eyes lost all color, going white. Miyako yelled loudly. 

" You killed him!!" Miyako picked Keromon, and slapped her so hard she fell back down. " I'll kill you!" Miyako continued the onslaught, throwing Keromon around mercilessly, beating her down with anger. Ken groaned, and got up, staring at how much Miyako was kicking Keromon's butt. He smiled, and stood up. He frowned at the sight of her eyes. Something was wrong. _Wait, I caught it in time, didn't I? Something up with this...... Miyako couldn't throw anybody around like that before, that's for sure._ Ken thought, just as Miyako tossed Keromon past the Digidestined, making her hit the tree. Ken ran to Miyako, and stood beside her, looking at her. 

" Miyako calm down, I'm alright." Ken said. Miyako turned to Ken, and her eyes immediately had color again.

" I thought you were......." Miyako whispered, staring at the burns on Ken's shirt. He laughed, and flicked the armor with a finger. A metal sound was the answer. 

" Triple plating. Fire is no problem, but it does make a nasty bruise from impact. And, it's not like we don't have enough of those." Ken laughed, and Keromon got up, disappearing. The crowd was still there. The Digidestined plus the crowd cheered loudly, clapping. Ken started to clap, backing away from Miyako. Her tears were dried, wiped off. They were cheering for her. Miyako rubbed the back of her head, and smiled sheepishly. For once, she was getting credit. Although, one problem, was that her sister was in the crowd. Yoki smiled, and clapped for Miyako. Miyako noticed Yoki. She stared at Yoki, smiling for the crowd, but afraid inside that she would tell her family. The crowd disappeared, and Yoki went over to Miyako. Miyako stared up into her eyes. Yoki smirked. 

" Nice one. I had no idea you could do that! You rock!" Yoki exclaimed, hugging her little sister. Miyako sighed in relief. 

" Oh, really? Good, I thought I might have been in trouble for beating Keromon up. But she was mean! See this bruise? That was from her! And she hurt my friend, too! Now my knuckles hurt again....." Ken laughed, and walked over to Miyako. 

" Knuckles? Yeah, that's expected. You did punch her a **lot**. I mean, I didn't think she had it in her to disappear!" Ken stated, trying to keep calm, but failing. He took Miyako's hands in his own, and looked at the knuckles. All red and 2 of them had split open. Ken moved her hands so the palms were facing each other, and he pressed them together tightly, not touching the knuckles. 

" Whatever you do, keep your hands like this, and make sure the knuckles don't touch anything in 5 minutes, or it'll hurt really badly." Ken explained, letting go of Miyako's hands. She followed what he said. Yoki stared at Ken. 

" Okay, you freak me out. You got hit by a flaming dragon, and you're telling HER what to do for health? Man, you're weird." Ken raised an eyebrow, cringed in pain, dropped it, and looked up at Yoki. She seemed nice enough. But sarcastic, like Miyako. Ken sighed. 

" Yeah. Funny how that works. Well, I think everyone knows why we called you all here?" Ken asked the Digidestined. They all nodded. 

" She just doesn't give up, does she? Man, and I thought Myotismon's digivolution to VenomMyotismon was enough! Keromon has come back 3 times!" T.K exclaimed. Kari nodded. Miyako sighed. 

" I..... suppose you want me to come home, right?" She asked sadly. Yoki shook her head. 

" No, definitely not. I won't make you go through that. No one should. But, it would be nice if I knew where you went, and who you're staying with." Miyako beamed at her sister. 

" Thanks, sis. I'm staying with Ken and his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji. They live in Tamachi, which is less then a half an hour away from here. Right Ken?" She explained, pointing to Ken. He nodded. 

" She's welcome in our home anytime. She safe." He said. Yoki smiled at him, and nodded. 

" 'Kay. But, remember what I said, kid. Anyway, see ya later, Kiddo." She said to Ken, and then to Miyako. Miyako smiled, hugged her sister one last time, and watched her go away. Davis crossed his arms. 

" So, Miyako is staying with Ken? Oooooo, going for it already, Ken?" He joked. Ken went red, along with Miyako. 

" NO!" They both shouted. Davis raised his hands in innocence. 

" Okay, okay, it's touchy. I'm fine with it." Miyako growled. 

" We aren't a couple. Davis, do you have kids?" She asked. Davis shook his head. 

" No. Why?" He asked. Miyako rubbed the top of her shoe. She put her foot down. 

" _**You want 'em?**_" Davis gulped, and nodded. " Then shut up. Now, where were we?" 

" We were going to talk about Keromon. What does she want, other then defeating the world?" Cody asked. Ken's hand flew to the back of his neck. Miyako stared at Ken's wide eyes. He was afraid. 

" She wants the Kaiser. She wants the dark spore in my neck. Why does everyone always want things that only I have?" Ken said, sighing deeply. Miyako raised an eyebrow. 

" Okay, what is a dark spore?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ELP: This obviously takes place before Daemon and Owikawa. 

Sammy: R&R! 


	2. Breathe

**_ELP: I AM FINALLY BACK! I OWN NOTHING! THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I JUST ATE A POUND OF SUGAR!!!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken's hand slowly lowered from his neck. 

" I was about 8, and I was traveling in the Digital World with someone. I can't remember who. I pushed him out of the way, and something jabbed into my neck. He called it a Dark Spore. I never knew what it was for, but whenever I got mad or was hurt emotionally, my neck would burn like fire and make me nearly scream. It gives you more power for evil, somehow. I'm still trying to figure out how to get it out of my neck. " Ken explained, trying to remember details. They stared.

" Maybe that's why it was hard to make you come back from evil. The dark spore wanted control." Davis guessed. Ken nodded gravely. 

" Probably. As long as it's dormant, I'll be fine. In any event, let's check the Digiworld. I have a feeling something's up....." Ken mused. They all nodded. On the walk back, the Digidestined were worried about receiving stares from Passer Byers, other then Miyako and Ken. They just walked with confidence the whole way, smiling at people like before. When they got into Ken's house, Marie was teaching Robert how to knit. Ken tried to keep his laughter down, but he couldn't help it. Ken clamped his hand over his mouth, and snickered uncontrollably. Robert looked up.

" It's not as easy as it seems." Robert defended, watching Marie again. Everyone stumbled to Ken's room, holding their ribs. As soon as Ken shut the door to his room, everyone burst into laughter, rolling on the ground and all. Ken was red in the face, and Davis was nearly crying. When it was over, they all wiped their eyes and sighed.

" Now that was entertaining....." Kari giggled, stretching out. Miyako nodded.

" Yup. Now, let's go to the Digiworld!" She exclaimed. In about a minute, they landed in a dark wasteland. Ken stood up, and looked around, taking off his sunglasses. The sky was dark, the land completely bare of anything except for volcanoes, hot lava, heightened mountains, and ashes. Cody blinked.

" Where are we?" He asked meekly as he looked up at Kari and tugged her pant leg. Kari looked down.

" I don't really know. Miyako, Ken, anyone?" Ken looked around, feeling heat from every angle.

" I have no clue. Miyako?" Ken turned to Miyako, who seemed to be fixated on something.

" I remember this place a little bit from a dream....... I'm not really sure, though. I'm getting the same feeling as in the dream, but I can't be certain until something happens, and I'm not sure what would happen! In other words, no clue." She answered, blinking a few times. Ken nodded.

" This place seems familiar. Let's keep walking, maybe we'll spot something...." So, the Digidestined started to walk. The lava was in streams and rivers, pools and cracks in the volcanoes. The volcanoes were all dormant, or seemed that way, anyway. A loud screech was heard, and the air around them made a booming sound as wind powered by them. Ken slapped his hands on his ears, dropping down to the ground beside Miyako. They both had the same reaction to the supersonic boom. Everyone looked up.

" It's a Phoenix!" Takeru cried, pointing up at it. The large firebird landed in front of the Digidestined, flapping it's flaming wings. Ken stood up with Miyako, staring with bright and wide eyes at this Phoenix. It screeched again, and the volcanoes all erupted, the lave spilling into the rivers and streams with ease. The Digidestined and the Digimon awed in wonder as the lava simply seemed to avoid them, going around. in a sign. Ken looked at the sign.

" It's the sign of the Greek god, Thanatos. He's the personification of Death, according to all tapestries and fables. But, why is the lava showing that sign?" Ken explained, remembering what his Greek pen-pal had taught him. The Phoenix screeched again, and took to the skies, leaving the Digidestined dumbstruck in the middle of the area. A laugh was heard. Miyako's face immediately turned to rage.

" YOU AGAIN!!!!?!?!?!?! WILL YOU EVER STOP COMING BACK!?!?!?!?!" Miyako screamed at Keroline, the volcanoes echoing the sound back at them. Keroline shook her head.

" Nope. But, it was so nice of the Digital World to put you in my land. You may be wondering about the Phoenix? I'll tell you this: It's trying to warn you, but you can't figure it out. Your in my home, my land, my sanctuary. You have no idea how much stronger I become when near fire......" Keroline mocked, fire burning in her eyes, and all around her. She stood up from her perch on a low rock lava pit, and then just floated down in front of them, smirking dangerously. The Digidestined stepped out of the symbol onto safe ground, except for Miyako and Ken, who got ready for another fight. Keroline laughed, and the lava symbol widened, giving them more room to fight. The lava burst up into a wall like formation of flames. Ken looked around, and then back at Keroline, growling dangerously. It was about to begin.

_You will release your life  
Forgetting what's forsaken, The reason why  
You are alone again  
You will believe the lie  
Judging from what you've taken  
You breathe, alive  
You are alone again  
  
From the heart of darkness  
You call to me  
Spirit raging on  
There is nothing I can do  
For you are next to no one  
  
You will release your life  
Joining with the goddamned world  
Of the dead and the lonely  
You'll never leave alive  
Now do you think you're too damn good  
For the killing kind  
  
You will begin to cry  
Hearing the silence breaking  
You breathe, alive  
But you are alone again  
  
From the heart of darkness  
You call to me  
Spirit raging on  
There is nothing I can do  
For you are next to no one  
  
You will release your life  
Joining with the goddamned world  
Of the dead and the lonely  
You'll never leave alive  
Now do you think you're too damn good  
For the killing kind  
  
You will release your life  
forgetting what's forsaken  
You breathe, alive  
You are alone again  
  
You will release your life  
Joining with the goddamned world  
Of the dead and the lonely  
You'll never leave alive  
Now do you think you're too damn good  
For the killing kind  
  
Nothing I can do  
_

" Do you want the Dragon, or Keroline?!?" He shouted, standing up, readying for another lung. Miyako called back.

" I'll take Keroline, you lead the Hydra away!" Miyako called back, standing up, wanting to fight Keroline. Ken nodded, and started to run, dodging the 100 heads with slight ease. Keroline laughed as Ken broke through the circle of flames, making the Hydra chase him around outside of the flame wall. Keroline laughed, making the wall higher, trapping Miyako with her inside.

" So, you want to fight me? Well, little rose, it's about time I showed you why I'm the more powerful one of the 3 of us...." Miyako was a little offset, but quickly forgot about it and started to talk.

" Really? I don't really care who's stronger, as long as I kick the living crap out of you, witch." Keroline growled, and threw a fireball at Miyako. It was hard for Miyako to dodge, since it was going a bit faster then she could see. But she did get out of the way in time. Miyako didn't dare charge, because of the flaming aura, so she played defense, dodging fireballs and small dragons. Keroline laughed.

" Let's have some fun, here...." Keroline dashed at Miyako with incredible speed, throwing attack after attack. Not all could be dodged, so Miyako tried blocking. Because of the leather, it didn't burn too much, but still hurt from impact. Miyako threw a high kick, missing, but throwing Keroline off a little bit. The aura was a little weak, so Miyako jumped, and kicked Keroline in the side. Keroline grabbed Miyako's foot and tossed her away, holding her side. The aura was back to full again, and the wound on Keroline healed in no time at all. Miyako stood up, and then got ready, thinking a bit. 

" So, you do have a few tricks up your black leather sleeve. It won't save you, though....." Keroline mocked, laughing loudly. Miyako blinked. _Wait, if every time she gets distracted, the shield lowers, maybe an all out onslaught would work. I'll wait a bit longer, just to make her mad enough to throw off easy......_ Miyako thought, smiling to herself. 

Keroline started to attack again, using all types of moves. Fireballs, kicks, punches, dragons, head butts, the whole package. And Miyako just played defense, once and a while glancing to where Ken was fighting the Hydra. He was playing defense as well, making the Hydra slam into things. The other Digidestined watched with big eyes, always waiting for something to happen. When Miyako snapped a fist up into Keroline's jaw, she was ready. After the uppercut, she kicked Keroline, tripped her, punched down, threw her into the air, snapped her down onto Miyako's knee, threw her aside, jumped and came down with an elbow, and the started the sleeper. The sleeper was difficult, since Keroline was bigger then her. Miyako roughly kick the back of Keroline's knees, bringing her down to the ground, still in the sleeper choke hold. The Hydra was losing power, since Keroline was losing consciousness. The Hydra roared, and suddenly took off for Miyako and Keroline, roaring in pain. Ken ran fast, yelling at Miyako.

" Miyako, watch out! The Hydra is coming for you!!!!" Miyako looked behind her, and spotted the Hydra. Keroline still had a little bit of power left. Miyako turned back, and tightened her grip, crouching, waiting. Keroline was coughing, not being able to breathe. The Hydra soared through Miyako and Keroline, making them both scream in agony. After the Hydra passed through them, it disappeared, Keroline being knocked out. Miyako let go, and fell backwards, panting in pain from burns on her hands, arms, and a bit of her neck. She held her hands out, watching as the flame wall disappeared, and her hands shaking. Ken ran over to Miyako, and kneeled down, staring at the burns. Miyako looked up at Ken.

" Thanks for the warning. I didn't listen..... Ouch. Let's get out of here, my hands really hurt........" Miyako mumbled, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Ken nodded, and helped her up. He also grabbed Keroline by the back of the shirt, and dragged her along the ground while they walked, trying to find a way out. Finally, they reached a small TV, and were teleported back to Ken's house. Marie and Robert had left for Marie's parent's house, so the place was empty. Ken tossed Keroline on the couch, making the others watch her while he tended to Miyako's wounds. After they were all bandaged up, she sat down, on the poofy chair in the living room, glaring at Keroline.

" Biotch. This time, we'll throw her in water and see what happens!" Miyako exclaimed, seeking revenge. Ken laughed.

" Yeah, maybe that's what we should do. I'll go fill up the tub." Ken got up, went into the bathroom, and started up the freezing cold water, filling the tub up. Miyako started to cackle insanely, loving the thought of revenge. In about 3 minutes, Ken stopped the tap, and checked the water. Freezing cold. He smiled, and walked back into the living room, grabbing Keroline by the back of the shirt again, dragging her to the bathroom. Miyako followed, snickering and cackling to herself. With a great heave, Keroline was tossed into the freezing tub of water. { Not the Tub you have at home, the Japanese style tub, big and round, like a hot tub} Keroline woke up and screamed, starting to shiver already. She spit out water, and made her way to the side of the tub, rolling out, coughing and shivering. Ken and Miyako laughed, pointing at the drenched Keroline. She spit more water out, standing up.

" Darn you! Have you no decency? You try getting thrown into that water!!" Keroline yelled at them. Ken snickered more.

" I'd throw you in again, but I think Miyako wants that opportunity, this time, right?" Miyako nodded feverishly, cackling loudly. Ken smiled, grabbing Keroline by the arms, twisting Keroline's arms behind her so Miyako had a free shot. Miyako grabbed Keroline, picked her up, and threw her into the tub, laughing more. Keroline screamed again, and went out the other side, so not to get thrown in again. She tried to start a fireball, but her finger just made a spark. She was too wet. Keroline huffed.

" Darn, too wet....." Keroline mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest in the corner, pointing her finger at Ken and Miyako.

" Don't come any closer, or I'll....... Throw a spark at you!" Keroline tried to look mean, but that was offset by shivering. Ken rolled his eyes, and unplugged the tub, watching the water go down the drain. Miyako grumbled and threw Keroline a towel.

" Dry yourself off. Ken, get some clothes, no white shirts. Now." Ken blinked.

" When I come back, let's hope she hasn't killed you." He said threateningly to Keroline, leaving the room. Miyako growled while Keroline gulped.

" If you try anything, we'll kill you. You're staying with us, now. Your in my friend's house, and some of mine, too. One wrong move, and I'll drown you in freezing water, got that?" Keroline nodded, eyes wide. Miyako smirked.

" Good. Now, I want to know, what's happening to me? I'm doing things I've never done before, I'm stronger, faster, a bit smarter, I mean, what's up with that?" Miyako asked, sitting down on the edge of the tub. Keroline dried herself off.

" Well, I might as well start from the beginning. Each human being has 2 other entities. I'm your Dark side. You also have a Light entity, and you're neutral. If one dies, then you become unbalanced, and die out. That's why you can't kill me, because without me, you and Acara would die out. Acara is your Light side. Anyway, you've been getting stronger, because we've been getting stronger. And, because you got bitten by your lover boy over there, he transferred some inhuman traits, such as jumping higher, speed, strength, those kinds of things. But, we get them as well. Acara is the being of water, I am fire, and you are all. You have both Water and Fire in you, and when they combine, they create Air, because Fire and Water can come down in storms, from the air. Ever feel you know when something is going to happen, or when you cry, it always rains?" Miyako gasped. That was true.

" Yes, actually, I do. So, if everyone has 2 others, how come they aren't always in one form, or body?" Miyako asked, gazing at Keroline. Keroline shrugged.

" I'm not sure. I've been trying to figure it out, myself. I'm only against you and Acara because I think you stole the Rose." Miyako blinked.

" What Rose? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, really. Tell me more." Keroline laughed a little bit, though very dryly. 

" The Rose contains all the souls of every creature in all worlds. You, Acara and I were appointed to protect it, but it went missing after your soul was broken apart. I don't have the Rose, and Acara says she doesn't either, but I don't think you do. I swear, she's lying! Just because she's the Light side doesn't mean she's so perfect and all that. And if she doesn't have it, and you don't have it, and I don't have it, then someone else has it." Miyako blinked.

" So, it's very rare, right? When does Acara show up? All I've heard is her voice, so far." Miyako stated, remembering the whispering voice. Keroline blinked.

" Then her power is down. She must be very tired, and something might be taking from her power. Probably this new invasion from getting bitten is hitting her. She'll show up, don't you worry about that. The sad part about this whole thing, is that I can't see any other split. Kaiser is locked away in your boyfriend's mind, and so is Talic. And Carry is stuck in Kari's mind, along with Jess. My best friends, too....." Miyako thought for a moment.

" How do you unlock a split?" She asked, resting her chin on her knees. Keroline smiled.

" Oh, well that's easy. Any time of any type of trauma or anger can release both splits. I think you know what I'm talking about." Miyako turned a little pale. 

" Yeah......." She muttered, shivering uncontrollably. Ken walked into the room, and handed Keroline the clothing. It was a simple red T-shirt, and black jeans, with a belt and black vest. Keroline took it and nodded a thank you. Miyako stood up, and with Ken, left the bathroom. Keroline changed, and was going to walk out the door when a thought hit her.

_Why am I going to stay with them? What's wrong with me, am I not supposed to kill them? No, no, I can't just walk away. The Rose will be destroyed if I don't help....... I can't let that happen......_ Keroline walked out of the bathroom, and looked around. Miyako and Ken stood there, with crossed arms, one eyebrow raised.

" You didn't run. Cool. Let's go, I'm hungry." Ken stated, starting to walk off into the living room. Keroline quickly put her hair in a ponytail, so not to be recognized by anyone. Miyako snickered a little bit, and shoved a black baseball cape on Keroline's head, and gave her some small red sunglasses. Keroline blinked a few times in them, and sighed.

" Just because I don't want to be noticed." Miyako laughed.

" First, we need to get a leash and some sleeping stuff. " Miyako laughed, staring at Keroline. She blinked.

" For what?" 

" You." Miyako answered, walking away. Keroline gulped.

" This is going to be a long day......"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ELP: Best I could do. 

Sammy: R&R!


	3. Surprise, Surprise, eh?

**_ELP: I AM FINALLY BACK! I OWN NOTHING! THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I JUST ATE A POUND OF SUGAR!!!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keroline followed Miyako into the living room, avoiding everyone's eyes. They all blinked.

" Stop staring." She growled, feeling uncomfortable under the gazes of everyone. Ken's eyes snapped to the left, along with his head, looking around. Keroline had almost the same reaction, stepping around in a circle, looking very uncomfortable.

" Did anyone else hear that voice?" Keroline asked, still looking around, taking off the sunglasses with one hand. Ken nodded.

" Sounds like a whisper, very quiet. I hope nothing is happening, I'm still a little soar." Miyako and Keroline nodded, feeling burns, bruises and cuts forming. Then, everyone heard a whisper.

" _The rose............. It's with..." _Keroline gasped.

" That's Acara! Miyako, stay absolutely still......" Miyako froze, not moving an inch. Keroline made a dive for Miyako, and went straight into her, Miyako blinking, staring around.

" Wow, this is weird. I feel funny." As soon as Miyako finished her sentence, Keroline came diving out with another person in tow. It was Acara, the same being Ken and Hawkmon had seen floating over Miyako that one night. Keroline helped Acara stand, actually looking concerned. Acara was pale and gaunt, looking terribly ill. Keroline slowly helped Acara into a chair, staring dreadfully at the splitling. Miyako blinked, and walked over to them, feeling strangely empty. Ken felt somehow weaker, feeling like something was trying to escape. Acara groaned, pain filling her caramel eyes. 

" Acara! What's wrong?" Keroline asked, placing a hand on Acara's shoulder. She groaned, her soft features tightening in pain.

" _The Rose.......... It's in pain......."_ Acara moaned, closing her eyes, and then opening them. 

" Okay, Acara. Where is the Rose?" Keroline asked, gazing deeply at Acara. Acara groaned.

" _I don't know.... The figure was hidden, I couldn't see before I got hit by something........ I'm sorry...." _Acara slowly drifted back into Miyako, while Keroline was still stunned. She was then suddenly angry.

" No one hurts my splitlings but _**me**_. Someone is going to pay dearly....." Keroline growled, hands clenched tightly into fists, the veins in her arms showing fire red, the same color as her eyes. Ken was starting to feel tingling a bit. 

" Let's go to the Digital World. Their might be answers there." Davis suggested, standing up with the others. They all nodded, and with fire burning bright in their eyes, were sucked into the Digital World, leaving the Digimon behind. Keroline was still deeply engaged in suppressed rage when they looked around. It was a open savannah, around sunset. A beautiful time of day. Ken looked around, feeling something's presence. Keroline seemed to be getting the same vibe.

" It's the same feeling. I don't think Acara had anything to do with it...." Keroline stated, shivering a bit. Ken started to scratch at his knuckles and hands, feeling tense and nervous. Miyako blinked.

" Hey, Ken, are you okay?" She asked warily. Ken shook his head, and stopped scratching.

" I'm not sure...... It feels like something is supposed to come out, but I won't let it." Keroline laughed.

" Well, why do that? Let them loose, poor guys, always cooped up. Just let them out." Ken sighed, and then seemed to deflate, relaxing a bit. Suddenly, the Kaiser and another person leapt out of Ken, landing on 2 feet. The Kaiser was a little different from last time, having his hair streaked red, with no glasses, and the jumpsuit had become a black shirt and blue jeans. The Kaiser looked around, and let out a jubilation cry, jumping around. 

" I'M FREE!!!! THANK APOCALYPSE!" He cried, making everyone sweat drop. The other figure was more calm. He was wearing the grey Tamachi uniform, minus the jacket, and plus a samurai sword at his side. His hair was like Ken's, except it was white as snow. He seemed more set back, his face carrying only one mark of actually being mortal: A long scar tracing from his outer eye corner, straight down past the line of his white T-shirt, probably farther down then his chest. The Kaiser was also carrying a samurai sword, sitting behind his neck. Kaiser ran up to Keroline, lifting her off the ground in a big hug. She laughed, swinging around with him. Ken and Miyako rolled their eyes, and stared at the other figure. He was looking around with a look like Ken usually had: Set back, no smile, no frown, just blank and thoughtful. When Kaiser put Keroline down, they both smiled.

" I'm free. So is Ryan over there. And you seem to be a little different then last time I saw you...." Kaiser laughed, smirking at the weird outfit that they had given Keroline.

" Well, I wasn't going to wear anything wet. Miyako and Ken threw me in ice cold water, and then threw me in again. Anyway, what's up with you?" Keroline asked, crossing her arms in front of her, smiling. Kaiser shrugged.

" Nothing. Except for maybe one time I was almost let out, but that's about it. And you, dearest Ken, are really starting to tick me off!" Kaiser shouted, turning angrily to Ken, eyes flaring. Keroline's face was a little set back, yawning, knowing what was going to happen. Ken smirked.

" And why is that, Kaiser?" He asked bitterly. Kaiser readied for a dash.

" You locked us up for years! Then, when I get out, finally escaping, Ryan over here screws it up by whispering voices in your head! The both of you are disgusting, really!" Kaiser dashed, and Ken was shocked when Ryan, being at least 5'6, stepped in the way, making it so the Kaiser's arms were twisted, and that he was in the air. Ryan retained the blank stare, even when he was tossing poor Kaiser over to the other group.

" We are not here to fight. We must save the rose, or all will perish in the fiery pits of Hades' Great Hall of Death. If you have a problem with that, then I shall gladly dispose of any doubts against saving a world you obviously hate. Do you understand?" Ryan spoke in a strong, slow voice, not in a hurry for anything. The blank stare could throw anyone off. Kaiser nodded and gulped, remembering last time he messed with Ryan. Ryan turned to Ken.

" I apologize for Kaiser's disturbed sense of distrust and anger. He will be taught to control it. The rose is in great danger. If we do not act immediately, more will suffer. Acara is one of the first. Let us save her, along with others." Ryan stated, looking down at Ken. Ken nodded.

" Yes, let's act. Does anyone have any idea where an enemy would hang out?" Ken asked, looking around. Kaiser laughed.

" What do you think? Ever wonder why when the base crashed, your mind had lost total control? Think about it for a moment, kid, you might get it." He replied smugly, standing up and brushing himself off. Ryan nodded.

" That would be an appropriate place it start the search. Be wary, whoever it is has strong powers. Let us go." Ryan started to trek off, Ken trailing beside Miyako. Everyone followed, giving the Kaiser a few side glances or glares. Kaiser just shook his head, holding Keroline's hand. When they reached the wreck of the old base, Ken halted for a moment.

" Their is so much energy, something is definitely in there....." Ken murmered, feeling very cold. Miyako nodded, but Ryan was silent.

" This is the place. I fear we may be obliged to fight. Before we enter, let me heal you." Ryan held out his hand, and bright lights filled the air. Miyako and Ken were totally healed, no bruises or anything. Miyako smiled.

" Finally! I was hoping something like this would happen. Thanks." She thanked, smiling. When they warily entered the base ruins, the temperature dropped, so they were all cold. Ken's neck screamed for attention, but Ken would not give in to any treatment at all. They slowly made their way into the main energy chamber, where a large black twisted tree sat, and sitting in a crook made like a chair, was a cloaked figure, all in shadows, holding a bright White, Red and Black Rose. It laughed, it's skeleton hand moving the rose around in it's hand. 

" So, you were able to track me. Finally, I was getting quite bored, as you know. Well, Ken, how's my little Kenny-Boy brother?" 

~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

ELP: Shocking twist, eh?

Sammy: R&R!


	4. St Anger

**_ELP: I AM FINALLY BACK! I OWN NOTHING! THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I JUST ATE A POUND OF SUGAR!!!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken's eyes flew wide open when he recognized the sinister voice of his long gone brother. Ken's jaw hung open, and he was completely numb. The figure stood up, and tore of the cloak to reveal a skeleton version of Sam right after getting hit. Sam laughed, and held up the rose.

" So, you all want this? Well, too bad, it's mine. I'm going to be revived by it, as well." He stated snidely, smirking dangerously. The rose glew with dark energy, blinding the Digidestined. When they looked back to where he was before, Sam stood there, a smirk on his face, all of his flesh and looks back. Ken was stunned, staring at Sam. This was impossible. It could never happen, could it? Sam laughed.

" Well, Ken, seems like the cat has caught your tongue. Shouldn't you be happy that the brother you hated is back?" He mocked, sitting back down in his chair, still rotating the rose in his hand. Ken started to shake.

" I never hated my brother. I thought I did. And you are NOT my brother. My brother is 6 feet in the ground, turning in his grave because some imposter is using his image, you pathetic Doppelganger!" Ken shouted, looking up with dark eyes. Sam rolled his eyes.

" What makes you think you're right?" Ken started to shake again, his hands placed on his head. Miyako moved back, feeling Pain and complete Fury pour off of Ken, sneaking out slowly. Kaiser seemed to be getting stronger. He and Ryan were also shaking with some sort of power. 

" You.... Are Not...... My brother..... He's dead...... Your alive....." Ken murmered, barely containing his fury. Sam laughed.

" What do you think the rose is for? I was risen from the dead by a spell, then I used the rose to revitalize myself. Foolish brother, useless...." Ken's fury had boiled to the breaking point, while the Kaiser's energy had skyrocketed. Ken suddenly snapped up into a full stand, his eyes wide open and fiery red.

" YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, Kaiser's calling out in utter pain. The walls around them shook, the Kaiser's aura going completely red. He dashed, and dove through the tree, destroying the dark energy leaking out and tainting his mind. Kaiser floated back, and collapsed into Keroline's arms, exhausted by energy use. Sam smirked.

" You may have destroyed my power source, but I have the rose, don't I? Time to show you who's boss in this family, Ken." Ken started to shake again, this time in pain. Sam's index finger pinpointed a spot on the rose, below a thorn, and started to squeeze down on the rose. Ken screamed, his hands flying to his chest, shaking like crazy. Sam released the rose, and laughed.

" You see? I can kill anyone with the simple touch of this rose. So, who would like to be the example?" Sam snickered, looking around the room. Ken got to his one knee, readying to dash at Sam. Sam spotted Miyako.

" She seems perfect. Untainted, am I right? No? I see now. Oh well, bye bye." Sam squeezed the rose, and Miyako screamed, along with Keroline, dropping to their knees, hands on the area of the heart. Ken screamed in rage, dashed, and slammed his fist into Sam's face, sending the rose skidding into the middle of the ground. Ken was on one side, Sam on the other. 

_ St. Anger round my neck  
St. Anger round my neck  
He never gets respect  
St. Anger round my neck_

_  
_Ken and Sam dashed for the rose, well, mainly Sam. Ken was infuriated by this person who hurt his best friend, and impersonated his brother. Sam never made it close enough to snatch the rose. Ken jumped and slammed his foot into Sam's chest, both of them flying away from the rose. Sam roared, his face disfiguring into what looked like a vampire.

_   
(Its rushing out, Its rushing out)  
St. Anger round my neck  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
He never gets respect  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
St. Anger round my neck  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
He never gets respect_

" You're not the only one in the family who has a few tricks up their sleeve. I got these powers from a friend. Let's see how well you do." Ken snarled, his teeth becoming fangs and his face disfiguring as well. The leapt high, and started to rapidly fight, kicking, clawing, punching, anything to defeat the other._  
  
  
F@#$ it all and no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free  
F@#$ it all and F@#$ regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
Medallion noose I hang myself  
St. Anger round my neck_

Miyakowatched the fight intensely, and then thought of the rose at every hit that Ken took and gave. Davis smirked, and raced to the rose, grabbing it, and dashing back. He skidded up beside Miyako and Keroline. _  
  
I feel my world shake  
Like an earthquake  
Hard to see clear  
Is it me   
Or is it fear?  
_

" Here, take it. We have to get out of here. Leave Ken, he'll be fine. Let's GO!" Davis shouted, everyone dashing out of the base as quickly as possible, minus Kaiser and Ryan, who stood ready, samurai swords forward, staring into the shadows. 2 figures emerged, both the same, minus the fact that one had a black cloak, and one had a red cloak. They pulled off the hoods, to reveal a person that looked like Sam, and a person that looked like Ken. They had swords, as well. While the splits fought with the others, Ken and Sam were still battling, no one winning.

_  
I'm madly in anger with you _

_I'm madly in anger with you_  


The group burst out into the sunlight, and stared back at the ruins. Ken would make it, wouldn't he?

_  
St. Anger round my neck  
St. Anger round my neck  
He never gets respect  
St. Anger round my neck  
_

Ken yelled loudly, striking out at Sam, fist to face. Sam reeled back, but had no time to recover. Ken dove after him, and slammed them through the corridors, right out a window. Ryan called out loudly, taking the sword to the side of another splits head, while the Kaiser stabbed his through the split's stomach.

_  
(Its rushing out, Its rushing out)  
St. Anger round my neck  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
He never gets respect  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
St. Anger round my neck  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
He never gets respect  
_

Miyako gasped as Ken and Sam plummeted to the ground in front of them, Ken still attacking. Ken halted, staring at Sam. He was burning in the light. Ken got off of Sam, and sighed, looking up at the sun. It shone brightly.

_  
F@#$ it all and no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free  
F@#$ it all and F@#$ regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets_  
_Medallion noose I hang myself  
St. Anger round my neck  
_

Kaiser and Ryan burst out of the ruins, and ran over to where the group was. Ryan's injuries were a long slash on the forearm and a bruise, while the Kaiser only had a slash mark on his chest. Ken smiled to himself, watching Sam slowly burn.

_  
  
I feel my world shake  
Like an earthquake  
Hard to see clear  
Is it me   
Or is it fear?  
_

" You are not my brother. If you were, then you wouldn't burn. You are an imposter. I loved my brother, and I will stop at nothing until you are gone, which will be soon." Ken stated, crossing his arms in front of him. Sam nodded.

_  
I'm madly in Anger with you, I'm madly in Anger with you, I'm madly in Anger with you, I'm madly in Anger with you_

" You are right, I am not Sam. I'm a doppelganger. I could've had life again. At least I'll finally be at rest...." Sam muttered, finally bursting into flames, all suffering over._  
  
I want my anger to be healthy  
I want my anger just for me  
I need my anger not to control  
I want my anger to be me  
_

The group whooped and cheered, minus Ken, Kaiser and Ryan. They were silent, knowing the pain involved.

_  
I need set my anger free  
I need to set my anger free  
Set it free!  
_

Miyako smiled, looking over the Rose. It was really a masterpiece of work, perfectly capable of protecting itself from nature, but not humans and greed. Why do people always want more, when they have everything they need? How come our nature is always to take and take until there is nothing more to take?

_  
F@#$ it all and no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free  
F@#$ it all and F@#$ regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
Medallion noose I hang myself  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
_Ken closed his eyes, listening to the whisper in his ear. 

_  
I feel my world shake  
Like an earthquake  
Hard to see clear  
Is it me   
Or is it fear?  
_

_Thank you......... Good work, Kenny-Boy._

_I'm madly in Anger with you, I'm madly in anger with you, I'm madly in anger with you_

Ken's eyes popped open, and he looked around, feeling Sam's true presence. Ken smiled, looking up at the sky. The clouds had an image in them. 

Can you guess who it was?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ELP: That's it so far. More to come later. Doesn't that just make you cry? * sniff * So sweet..... I'm starting to really get the hang of suspense writing!

Sammy: R&R!


	5. I hate Everything About You

I Stand with One 

**_ELP: I AM FINALLY BACK! I OWN NOTHING! THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I JUST ATE A POUND OF SUGAR!!!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken smiled slightly, then looked over to Miyako. She was holding the rose, Keroline sitting beside her, both staring deeply at it. Ryan looked depressed, so Ken walked over to him.

" What's wrong, Ryan?" Ken asked, looking up at Ryan. Ryan sighed.

" I miss Acara. She was always nice to me, and I had hoped to see her again. I guess it won't happen...." Ryan looked down at Ken, answering gravely.

" Well, I had no idea you actually cared, Ryan. It's nice to see you again." Acara came up behind Ryan, making him whirl around with bright eyes.

" Acara! I had no idea! Are you alright?" Ryan asked, looking down at Acara. She smiled brightly up at him, looking much healthier.

" Yes, because of you guys. I missed you, too. So, anything new?" She asked. Ken smiled to himself, and walked away, giving them space. He walked over to Miyako, and sat down beside her. Keroline and Kaiser were nowhere in sight. Ken looked around.

" Where are Kaiser and Keroline?" He asked, inching closer to Miyako. She rolled her eyes, and pointed. Keroline and Kaiser were kissing passionately near the ruins, barely keeping their tongues in their mouths. Ken shook his head, and then looked over to Ryan and Acara. Smooching, but a lot more dignified. Ken and Miyako looked around. The other Digidestined had left. Ken and Miyako peered at each other through the corner of their eyes, glancing. The rose was still in Miyako's hand. Ken peered at it.

" I can't believe a rose like that controls the fate of every creature in the universe. I had no-" Miyako locked lips with Ken, their eyes closing. Wormmon and Hawkmon rolled their eyes.

" Geez, with everyone smooching here, someone should say this was a kissing contest." Wormmon and Hawkmon laughed, smiling. Ken and Miyako broke the kiss, panting. Ken's jaw was completely loose. Miyako smiled, and pushed up on is chin, shutting his mouth. Kaiser and Keroline were still going, really. Kaiser's hand was riding up and down Keroline's thigh. Ryan and Acara had stopped, but were walking hand and hand to where the Digidestined headed off to. Ken rolled his eyes.

" Man, how long has it been? Must be, like, 5 or 6 minutes by now." Miyako checked her watched.

" Way off. 10 minutes since they started. Hey, look, I think they're stopping!" Miyako whispered, pointing to them. Keroline and Kaiser broke the kiss, panting. They embraced each other a final time, then started to walk, ignoring the blank stare of Ken and Miyako. Ken and Miyako shrugged, and carried on, feeling like something big was going to happen. The Digidestined were waiting at the port, seeming frantic. Miyako suddenly went pale, thinking of what could have happened.

" Miyako! Thank god, hurry up! Your mom just called my cell, and she was cut off! She said that your dad was killing, and then she got cut off. Miyako, what's happening in your home?" Kari asked, eyes wide. Miyako's face just went completely pale, and then she quickly got sucked into the TV like the rest, appearing near her house. 

Miyako and the gang dashed to her house, Miyako keeping an unbeatable pace. She slammed through her front door, but did not stop. She skidded down beside her mother, all tattered an bruised in the corner of the kitchen. There was blood all around the kitchen, and a bloody cleaver sitting on the kitchen counter. Keroline dashed in with Acara, and immediately stopped, gaping terrified at the blood. 

" He took Yoki, Mitsue and Momoe! Down to the docks! He's going to kill them, run for it!" Miyako's mom cried, tears in her eyes. Miyako looked terrified.

" Okay, mom, take the cell, call the cops, now. Tell them to go down to the docks, tell them everything! This is urgent, do it fast. I'm going after them." Miyako's mom nodded.

" You can still catch him. He left about 3 minutes ago, and is sober, so he'll follow the rules of the road. Please, hurry Miyako!" Miyako nodded, and alongside Keroline, took off, Acara helping Miyako's mom, along with the others, minus Ken and Kaiser, who took off with them. Keroline jumped onto the families old Honda motorcycle, Miyako hopping on behind her. Ken and the Kaiser couldn't drive, so they decided to put their running skills to the test. They took off, Keroline and Miyako just plain speeding. They caught up to an old rusted up Sudan. It was Miyako's dad's car. Miyako could see Yoki, Mitsue and Momoe from where they were tied in the backseat. Keroline narrowed her eyes, following traffic rules behind Mr. Inoue. Right up until they burst into about a 240 mile per hour speeding trick on the highway, taking off after the dad. They were just a little bit behind, so they could see the look on Mr. Inoue's face. 

" Keep going! The dock is a little way's off!" Miyako shouted to Keroline. Keroline nodded, and kept up with Mr. Inoue, right up until a turn off. Keroline slowed down, so not to crash. Mr. Inoue screeched around the corner, stopped, pulled out a gun, and waited. When the motorbike came around the corner with no one on it, Mr. Inoue gasped, and looked around. He turned around, and spotted Yoki, Mitsue, Keroline, Momoe, and Miyako standing tall, glaring angrily. He pointed the gun at them.

" It's about time I got ride of you dirt-bags! I'm sick of you all!" Mr. Inoue shot the gun. Keroline leapt in the way, taking the bullet straight in the chest, right in the middle. Keroline groaned, and dropped to her knees, blood leaking out of the wound. Miyako charged, her hands clenched into fists of rage. She slammed her fist into her own dad's face, the second gun shot going wild and hitting a tree. He slammed the gun on the side of her head, setting off another gun shot. It hit the ground, a few inches before Yoki's foot. Miyako, as she fell, kicked out Mr. Inoue's feet, making him fall to the ground, the fourth shot skidding across the water. There was one bullet left. Mr. Inoue pointed the gun at Miyako, growling.

" At least I can get ride of the runt. You were never worth anything. Time to get ride of the useless...." Miyako grabbed the gun, and fought in a strength match, pushing the gun to face Mr. Inoue. 

" Maybe so, but at least I'm not mental and just want to kill for no true reason, you f*cked up father of mine." Miyako pushed on Mr. Inoue's hand, setting off the sensitive gun, straight up his nose. Mr. Inoue slumped to the ground, Miyako dropping the gun in realization. She had just shot her only father. Miyako slumped to the ground, leaning against the car door, her face buried in her arms. She sobbed, shaking like mad. Keroline got up, and walked over to her, a hand on her chest.

It was over. Keroline sighed, and kneeled down beside Miyako, putting her free hand on Miyako's shoulder.

" Don't worry. He wasn't all there. You stopped at least 3 people from dying today. You did really good, honestly!" Keroline was trying to desperately cheer Miyako up. Miyako looked up, her tears still present.

" Even after all the hits we took, all the feelings, never missing him, I loved him. But I hated everything about him. Why is that? What's going on? Why are those emotions so close together?" Miyako cried, remembering all the pain. Keroline sighed.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every room-mate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
  
Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
Do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

" I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with how we are. You loved him because he was your father, but everything he did to your family, you hated. Maybe it has something to do with having 3 different entities. I'm your hate, Acara is your love, and you are the mix. I can't really say much, I don't really understand love alone, let alone both hate and love." Keroline tried to explain, still feeling pain from the wound. Miyako nodded, and stood up, looking over to her siblings. They were stunned. Miyako sighed, and wiped her eyes, trying to clear the tears. Ken and Kaiser cam dashing around the corner, panting, sweating, their hair plastered to their foreheads. They stopped dead at the scene of Mr. Inoue. Ken walked over to Miyako, and warmly embraced her, letting her cry her heart out onto his shoulder. Kaiser helped Keroline with the wound. You know what, I'm not even going to tell you _how_. 

Eventually, the police arrived, and they got everything organized. Miyako slept at Ken's again with Keroline and Acara. Everything was okay with Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji, and they practically were Miyako's parents, always making sure she was okay. They were a little bit, oh, shall we say, stunned, that there were more Ken's, and when Ken had told them about what had happened before Miyako's problem, Mrs. Ichijouji nearly broke into tears she was so happy. Mr. Ichijouji was constantly rubbing his eyes, sniffing a lot. 

Miyako would never be the same again......

~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

ELP: That's all I could cook up. Speaking off cooking, I tried to cook a meal for my family. You know what I did?

Sammy: What? Oh yeah, R&R!

ELP: I went to the Keg and asked for some stake, then I heated it up in the microwave.


	6. Time shifting

I Stand with One 

**_ELP: I AM FINALLY BACK! I OWN NOTHING! THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I JUST ATE A POUND OF SUGAR!!!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyako laid down on her bed, Keroline and Acara sleeping on the floor with Kaiser and Ryan. They were on different sides of the room, so Keroline and Kaiser couldn't kill Ryan and Acara. Miyako just wanted to sleep. Her mind was reeling, so she was dizzy. She curled up in a ball, and closed her eyes, nearly crying. Ken sat beside her on the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Miyako started to feel a little bit better, having someone who cared. Hawkmon was in her arms, hugging her tightly.

" Are you going to be alright?" Ken asked softly. Miyako looked up at Ken tiredly. 

" Maybe. Mom's getting detoxified somewhere. I'm not sure what's going to happen......." She whispered in an answer, her eyes closed again. Ken nodded.

" Wormmon and Hawkmon will keep you safe, and I'm just about a foot away if you need me. Don't be afraid to ask for help, okay?" Ken explained, getting up. Miyako nodded. Ken bent down and gave Miyako a small kiss on the forehead, then climbed into bed, shutting off the light. Kaiser and Keroline were all snuggled up together, while Acara and Ryan were the same on the other side. Miyako slowly drifted off into sleep, sighing a bit. Ken watched pretty much all night, just to make sure she was not pulled into the very depths of the Dark Ocean. 

In the morning, Miyako was awoken by Ken lightly sitting down beside her. She kept her eyes closed, while he put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper.

" Miyako, you may not be able to hear me, but I love you, and no matter what happens, I'll protect you. From this day forth, 'till the day we die, I shall protect you with my life." Ken got up, and then left the room, going to change. Everyone else was gone out of the room. Ken came back in, and Miyako was already changed, making her bed. Ken smiled. She was wearing a blue tank top, with a dark blue light jacket hanging loosely and open on her shoulders. Her light blue jean shorts and some white socks finished the look. She smiled up at Ken, looking over him once or twice.

" New look, eh Ken?" She laughed, blushing. Ken blushed red, looking down at his feet. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, some black jean shorts, some black socks, and a long chain with dog tags hanging off of it. It was like a choker around his neck, then the chain came down from the front. It had 2 dog tags on it, and one sword symbol at the very end. His hair was brushed downwards, so to hide one new bruise from yesterday. Ken looked back up at Miyako, and smiled a little bit. She smiled a bit as well. Ken escorted Miyako to the kitchen, where they all pigged out on pancakes. 

" Ken, Miyako, I hate to say this, but I got a distress code from the Digital World, somewhere in the desert. It was a very weak transmission of energy. Should we follow it?" Acara mentioned, wiping her mouth. Keroline nodded.

" I think so. The digital world is still freakishly cold." Keroline stated, remembering the frosty coldness of the desert near the ruins. Ryan nodded.

" Alright, then it is settle. We shall go find the owner of the distress call. Miyako finished her pancakes, drinking a whole glass of milk. Robert walked in the room, and whispered in Ken's ear, handing him something behind a towel. Ken nodded, and tucked the item under his shirt, in his belt. Hooking it on to something, Ken smiled a little bit. Robert left the room. Ken sighed, cracking his knuckles after inhaling his pancakes.

" Okay, let's go. " Kaiser laughed, leaping up, clearing the table like lightning. Ken rolled his eyes. This was going to be another long day.....

  
When they entered the desert, it was still cold. Keroline and Kaiser seemed to be low on energy, but still alert. Miyako shivered a little bit, sticking close to Ken. She held onto his arm tightly, looking around in the dark desert. A little voice came from around the area.

" Somebody..... Please, help me......" Ken looked around, Keroline and Kaiser calling out loudly.

" Say more! Where are you?!?" They shouted, digging through the sand. The voice called out again.

  
" I'm here, in the sand, please, help me!" It was getting fainter. Keroline dug like crazy, homing in on the voice. Keroline's hand came into contact with another hand. Keroline grabbed the pale hand, and pulled up violently. Out came a humanoid. It was a young kid, with bluish black hair, wearing a grade 3 Tamachi uniform, which was a white button up shirt and black pants, with some black shoes. The kid had huge violet blue eyes. Keroline let go of the kid's hand, and stood to her full height, looking down at the kid. 

" You sent the message?" Keroline asked, helping the kid onto his feet. The poor little guy was crying. Ken looked stunned for some reason. The kid sniffled, and looked up admiringly at Keroline.

" Thank you, miss. Yes, I sent the message. I didn't think anyone would hear me......." The kid was starting to calm down, wiping his eyes a few times. Ken walked over with the others, and kneeled down in front of the kid.

" What's your name?" He asked, keeping a tone, not an angry tone, but a tone that wanted you to trust him. The kid sniffed.

" Ken. Ken Ichijouji. I'm 8 years old." Ken's eyes flew wide open.

" Your from my past, aren't you?" Ken asked, standing up, staring down at the kid. Little Ken shrugged.

" Gee, I dunno, sir, but when I woke up, I was buried in the sand." Ken nodded. A yell of anger came from behind them, and a wide portal opened up in the sky. 3 young children came tumbling onto the ground in front of the group, while 3 older people came out. The portal closed, and all were left stunned. Out of the 3 kids, only one was a girl. She was tall for her age of at least 12, with long black hair down to her mid-back, with giant caramel eyes, with big glasses like Miyako's. She was wearing some blue over-alls, a white T-shirt, and some red sneakers. Around her neck was the rose, only it was brighter. Then there was what looked like an 8 year old boy, with purple short hair and big violet eyes. He was wearing an orange T-shirt and some red shorts, with some blue and green sneakers. They looked like siblings. 

" Whoa......" Kaiser muttered, staring. But, that wasn't all that was going on. The 3 older people were fighting wildly, 2 against one. The first male looked strangely familiar. He had chin length blue black hair, and violet eyes. He was wearing a black vest with many needles and silver stakes on it. A long black trench coat held a sword at the back of the neck. He had black pants on, with even more needles and stakes on it. Black gloves, and army boots also came with the look. He was fighting wildly, much like Ken would, fangs bared like a wild animal. Fighting alongside him was a woman with long purple hair, caramel eyes, and a scar running down from under her chin to her chest. She also had fangs, and was wearing the same thing Miyako had been wearing, except with more weapons. She was using the samurai sword along side a knife. 

" Looks familiar...." Keroline muttered, glancing between Ken and Miyako, then at the other 2 humans. The last creature that had come out of the portal was uglier then ever. It had a bull's head, armor, 2 broadswords, and a fire breath attack that it used frequently. The 2 adults couldn't get close enough to attack. The male leapt up into the air, the 2 children watching worriedly. The male used his sword, and landed right on the monster, jabbing it into it's massive shoulder. The female's eyes went all white, the sky darkened, and the when the male pulled his sword out of the monster and leapt off, a lightning bolt came down and struck it right on the mark. The monster fell dead to the ground, smoking, it's body charred. The children whooped and cheered, jumping up and down. The group ran up to the people, including little Ken, and stopped in front of them. 

" Um, hi? Um, we'd like to know who you are." Kaiser asked, staring up at the 6'8 male. He looked down, and smirked.

" My name is Ken, this is my lovely wife Miyako, and those are our 2 kids, Akaimia and Wayne. And you?" Ken groaned along with Miyako, and they both fainted, not believing the truth.

ELP: WHATCHA THINK???

Sammy: R&R!


	7. That's Harsh

I Stand with One 

**_ELP: I AM FINALLY BACK! I OWN NOTHING! THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I JUST ATE A POUND OF SUGAR!!!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Older Ken stared down with Older Miyako at the 2 fainted young people. Older Ken then switched his glance to Little Ken, eyes widening.

" Okay, what's going on here?" Older Ken said in a commanding voice. The 2 children were hidden behind Older Miyako, a little shy. Kaiser shrugged.

" Well, we found little Ken buried in the sand, then all of you showed up through a hole in the sky. It's probably got something to do with time." Kaiser explained, pointing to the sky. Older Ken looked back up at the sky.

" Hm. Probably. In this time, who has the rose?" He asked, looking around. Keroline pointed to Miyako. The rose was on a chain around her neck. Akaimia came from behind Older Miyako came forward, holding the rose in her hand. It was the same chain, but a little older. It was hanging around her neck.

" I got this one from Mom. We went back in time, didn't we?" She stated, sticking close to her Mom. Miyako groaned, and slowly awoke, standing up slowly, trying to keep her balance. She opened her eyes, and stared at Akaimia, then Older Miyako, or the Akaimia's mother. Miyako sighed.

" Lemme guess, you come from the future, here to tell me I'm gonna become some weird person, right?" Older Miyako laughed with Older Ken.

" No, actually, we just got pulled through the portal." Ken opened his eyes slowly, got to his hands and knees, then stood up, brushing sand off of himself. He stared blankly at Older Ken.

" I knew this was going to happen eventually. Why us? Why not anyone else?" Older Ken answered that very calmly.

" Let me save you the eternal confusion. Because you're Ken, you're the Day walker, you're the only one who is destined to stop an apocalypse, and it's because of you that thousands and thousands of creatures were saved from the Atomic War, and it was because of you that one hundred thousand people were willing to fight for their world against thousands of Bionic Mechanic Derms, That's why!" Older Ken exclaimed, poking Ken in the chest for every reason. Ken blinked.

" Whoa. I never knew that...... Okay, let's get some names straight here. I'm Ken, this is Miyako. We need names for you guys so we don't get confused. Any ideas?" Older Ken smiled lightly.

" Call me Walker. Day, Walker. People call me that 'cause I can walk in the light without burning up at all. I think you get what I mean, Ken." Walker smirked a little bit, while Older Miyako stated her nickname.

" Blood Eagle. They call me Blood Eagle." She stated, putting her sword away along with the knife. Little Ken looked up.

" My brother used to call me Kenny-Boy. Does that help?" Ken looked down at his younger self, remembering the hard times, and the good times.

_Something has stuck in underneath my skin  
Eyes all looking in for something within  
Somewhere in here  
  
Now everything I say gives this all away  
Senses deadened again  
Nothing lives today  
Not in here  
  
Here in your head  
  
Careful what you're feeling on the inside  
You should try to remember the good times and the high life  
Are you feeling alright?  
  
Felt that I belonged   
And now I feel that gone  
Where it all went wrong  
I traced it all along  
Back here again  
  
There was something calling me to negativity  
Dark covering me  
Shrouding every scene I'm cast in  
  
Careful what you're feeling on the inside  
You should try to remember the good times and the high life  
Are you feeling alright?  
  
Careful what you're feeling on the inside  
You should try to remember the good times and the high life  
Are you feeling alright?  
  
Please answer  
I'm calling just to find out  
If you could be there for me when I cry  
The answer came  
I found it buried in the trash there  
I saw it stare…  
  
Careful what you're feeling on the inside  
You should try to remember the good times and the high life  
Are you feeling alright?  
  
Careful what you're feeling on the inside  
You should try to remember the good times and the high life  
Are you feeling alright?  
  
  
Careful what you're feeling on the inside  
You should try to remember the good times and the high life  
Are you feeling alright?_

Ken smiled, patting little Ken on the head. 

" Yeah, kid, that helps. Anyway, let's see if we can find a nice place to figure this all out. How about Primary Village?" Everyone agreed. The Digidestined were at Primary Village, and greeted them all.

" Hey, you guys are here! Well, maybe you could help us put up the roof......." Davis slowed right down as he spotted the 6'8 huge Ken look alike. Walker smiled.

" Call me Walker." Davis nodded, still staring upwards. Miyako finally was aware enough to notice that Blood Eagle, the older version of her, was at least 5'10, which was really tall in her family, other then Yoki, who was 6'4. The 2 older people sat down, the kids still standing. Akaimia was bouncing on the ground with Wayne, flying high in the air. Walker smiled with Blood Eagle, staring at their kids leaping into the air. The baby Botamon joined them, all of them bouncing around. A siren went off, and Walker leapt higher then the kids bouncing, grabbing them both in his massive arms, landing, and then leaping back to the group. The Botamon ran into their shelters. There was Aruikennimon and Mummymon, finally showing up. Walker rolled his eyes.

" I pulled them off the bouncy thing for nothing? Geez, sorry, kids." Ken sweat dropped. Aruikennimon was supposed to be dangerous, right? 

" And who are you to say anything? You'll pay for that....." Aruikennimon growled, Digivolving with Mummymon. Walker laughed with Blood Eagle, pointing at Mummymon and Aruikennimon. What was so funny? 

" You, haha, call that powerful?!?!? Hehehe, oh, that's a good one. I'll prove to you what is _**real**_ power...." Walker stood up straight, and motioned for the 2 digimon to come and get him. They complied, shooting everything they had at him. Walker just spread out his arms, and took every hit to the chest. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing, not one scratch. Although, the trench coat was gone. Walker smiled, and laughed loudly.

" Now, I think it's my turn, wouldn't you say?" The 2 Digimon were about to shoot again, but Walker leapt at least 10 feet in the air, and came down upon them like a dark cloud of rain. He slammed both his fists sideways, sending them flying in opposite directions. He dashed like lighting, slamming them both to each other again. Aruikennimon and Mummymon landed back to back, groaning in pain. Walker threw an energy rope around them, tying it tight. He picked up one end of the rope, and started to swing them around in the air. He let the rope go, and watched them sail in the air. 

" Don't think I'm done with you yet!" Walker called, powering up something in his hand. Throwing both his hands forward, energy coursed through the air, slamming hard into Aruikennimon and Mummymon, sending them at lightning speed far away, completely numb. Walker clapped his hands together a few times to ride them of dust.

" Losers. See, Ken, that's how you deal with people like that. You'll learn that as you get older." Walker stated, turning around to the Digidestined. His face was disfigured as a vampire, yellow eyes gleaming. The pupil was small and in the middle, with black stripes on the outside of the eye, about half a centimeter long. Under Walker's eyes were dark circles, fangs in his mouth. Suddenly, it all changed, and he became the seemingly gentle giant Walker. Ken blinked.

" That's what I look like when I get angry? Whoa....." Walker laughed at Ken's statement, stretching his arms out a little bit. Blood Eagle yawned. 

" Man, what a day. Oh, Wayne, if you ever do that again, I will make sure that you are grounded, little dude." Wayne looked down at his feet.

" I'm sorry for playing a joke on that Derm. I shouldn't have thrown rocks at it....." Blood Eagle sighed.

" Okay, just don't do it again, for our sake....." Walker nodded.

" Yup. I've got enough trouble with one army, let alone a General. Those things are nasty......." Walker stopped talking, listening intently. Loud roaring and the stomping of many feet were coming from behind a hill. Walker's eyes widened, and suddenly, everyone was catapulted into Primary village, stone walls shooting up from the ground. Blood Eagle and Walker were moving their hands around, stone and rock flying about. About 50 Bionic Derms came over the hill, one riding a black horse. Blood Eagle looked down at the ground, her eyes rolled back into her head, crouching, her shoulders and back shaking.

" Blood Eagle?" Miyako asked, staring at Blood Eagle. Blood Eagle smiled a bit.

" They don't call me Blood Eagle for nothing....." Blood Eagle flung into a stand, letting out a piercing screech as 2 huge wings bursting from her back. They were like Halsemon's wings, only a little deeper red. Blood Eagle leapt into the air, her eyes turning all red. Keroline blinked.

" Holy crap! Miyako, your a friggin' demon?!?!?!" Miyako blinked.

" I guess so..." Akaimia perked up.

" Mommy isn't a Demon. She's a Demoness. Daddy's a Demon...." Ken gagged.

" WHAT? AM NOT! I AM NOT A DEMON!!!" Wayne sighed.

" Then look at daddy and tell us that." Walker let out a piercing cry that got everyone's attention. He was standing, huge red demon wings coming from his back. His eyes were red, fire all around him. He stared with cold red eyes at Ken.

" Yes, you are. Deal with it. Let's get this done with, my sweet." Walker turned to Blood Eagle, smiling. Blood Eagle nodded, and they took to the sky, fire trailing them like a tail. Ken and Miyako stared at each other for a second, then turned away, a little red. Wait, red??!!?!?!?! Nah, just kidding. Walker let out a screech like no other, the force of the energy blast soaring, hitting the Bionic Derms straight on, knocking some off their feet.

" HOLY CRAP!!!" Kaiser yelled, watching from on top the wall with Keroline. Blood Eagle roared loudly, throwing flames at the Derms, severely burning some. Walker called out.

" We can't take them all on with small fire! I'll make more power, stall for 5 minutes!!!" Blood Eagle gulped.

" I'll try!" With that, instead of fighting head on, Blood Eagle picked off a few big fighters, and sniped a few snipers with flaming beams. Other then that, she used a flame shield to deflect attacks that were aimed at her and Walker, who was busy charging for something. Akaimia held the rose up, chanting something in a totally different language. The Rose was gleaming brightly. Miyako stared at Akaimia. She was pretty much a stunning image of Ken if he was a girl. Miyako smiled a little bit to herself, and a little more when she looked at Wayne. He was a little her if she had short hair and was a girl. Akaimia held the rose as high as she could, and it shot a bright beam to Walker, making the hot fire aura around him more powerful. Walker called out loudly to Blood Eagle.

" GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" Blood Eagle soared to the group, and dove to the ground, hands over her head. Everyone copied, and only looked up to see a great wave of some sort of holy energy soar over them, killing all the Derms. They screamed in utter pain. When the wave shorted out, Blood Eagle caught the falling Walker in her arms, and laid him on the ground. He groaned.

" That hurt....... Oooooo......" Both Blood Eagle and Walker's Demoness and Demon attributes had gone away, the wings, the eyes, and they looked calm and happy again.

" You know, if you were standing up, I'd yell at you. Akaimia, help me lift up your dad." Akaimia walked over, and with Blood Eagle, lifted Walker up so he was standing. Then, Blood Eagle blasted him.

" DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS!!?!?!?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!! THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH ENERGY TO HANDLE!!!!! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!!!!!!" Walker blinked.

" In other words?" Blood Eagle sighed and hugged Walker.

" I was worried." Walker nodded.

" I thought that was what you were getting at...." But Blood Eagle was not finished. She broke the hug and started to blast him in a different language. holding Akaimia's ears shut. Wayne must not understand the language. When Blood Eagle finished the speech, Miyako was laughing profusely, tears in her eyes. Walker's jaw was down.

" You wouldn't really do that, right?" He said meekly. Blood Eagle smiled.

" Do that again and _**watch **_me." Walker gulped, and looked down.

" I'm sorry......" He replied, looking down at his feet. Miyako was trying to stop laughing, but she couldn't. 

" What did she say?" Ken whispered, wondering what was so funny. Miyako leaned over to his ear.

" She said that if he did that again, he wouldn't get any activity in bed for months." Ken blinked.

" That's harsh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ELP: What do you think?

Sammy: R&R!


	8. Twist

I Stand with One 

**_ELP: I AM FINALLY BACK! I OWN NOTHING! THANK YOU FOR WAITING! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken blinked. Something was wrong...... Walker sighed.

" Does anyone want to know anything about their future, or save it for when you grow up?" Ken nodded.

" Okay, sure." Walker sat down, yawning.

" Well, let's see...... You become a detective, but your boss makes you do almost impossible jobs, such as stopping some sort of invasion, take down a king pin, or take a case that would last for weeks. He's evil..... Anyway, you marry Miyako, have 2 kids, and have a nice home in the city. You have more tattoos then some of the people you fight, and Wormmon helps out with everyone. Mom and dad own a hand crafted sewing center. No idea why..... Also, you play the bass and vocals for the band called the Dragons. Hey, I didn't think of the name, don't even ask me why. Plus, in your spare time, you and Miyako fight Bionic Derms. Their pretty weird. Half Bull, half human, All barbarian. They were born from the fire and molten rock, So poor Keroline and Kaiser can't really do much against them with magic." Ken nodded, trying to keep his eyebrow from raising. 

" I know that there's more, but I can't really finger it......... Oh yeah! You died when you were 13." Ken's eyes flew open. What was going on??!?!

" WHAT???!?!?!" He yelled, standing up. Walker smiled.

" You died. You were killed. Don't you remember your own chant?" Ken slowly sat back down, remembering slowly. 

" Oh, I see........ Okay, I know what you mean now, I think. I hope that's it." Walker nodded.

" Well, I'm not even going to tell you about your university years. Well, maybe one story. Miyako, Takeru, my friend John and I had just graduated from University. So, we went to John's farm, and in the night, we were roasting marshmallows. Well, I swear Miyako started it, we started to fling burning and flaming marshmallows at each other. So, John said, hit me straight in the neck. I did. He chased me from one end of the farm to the other, a big burn mark on his neck going down from where the marshmallow had slid off. Miyako caught the whole thing on tape." Blood Eagle laughed.

" I remember that. I did fling a burning marshmallow at you. I pegged you straight...... I better not even say it......" Walker laughed nervously. 

" Yeah, better not. And you kids don't get any ideas, okay?" Walker looked down at Wayne and Akaimia. They smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

" We won't." They said in unison, looking down and snickering deviously. 

" I don't trust them......" Walker muttered to Blood Eagle. She snickered, pulling out a tape labeled: Stupid farm chase after University. Walker's eyes went wide.

" You wouldn't dare." Blood Eagle nodded, looking to the others.

" Anybody got a VCR?" Ken nodded.

" At my house. Let's go." Walker groaned.

" This is embarrassing." Blood Eagle laughed. 

" Yup." When they all were transported to the real world, they all landed in Ken's room. Walker stood up, and hit his head on the roof, which was only about 6'5. He crouched over, groaning. 

" Ouch. Let's just get this over with before I die of embarrassment." Everyone walked into the living room, and sat somewhere. Ken placed the tape in, and hit play. 

*TAPE*

It was a farm, the barn way in the background. It was dark, but a roaring fire was in the middle of 2 benches. Walker{ Who will now be Ken} And Blood Eagle{ Who will now be Miyako} sat on opposite benches, while Takeru and John sat opposite on another. Basically, John and Miyako sat together, while Ken and Takeru sat together. They were all roasting marshmallows. 

" Finally, University is done! Now I can become a detective." Ken stated, yawning. Miyako pulled her flaming marshmallow out of the fire, and glanced between Ken and the marshmallow.

" Hey, Ken, heads UP!" Ken snapped to attention as a flaming marshmallow came pelting out at him. It hit him where it hurt. Ken leapt up and swiped it off, putting out the fire on his pants. Ken looked back at Miyako, who was loading another marshmallow. He flung his at her, getting her shoulder. They were actually laughing. Takeru and John shrugged, and started to chuck flaming marshmallows at each other, laughing. When there was only one marshmallow left, and everyone had been hit, Ken grabbed it and light it dangerously, letting it boil to a massive size.

" Hey Ken, bet you can't hit me in the neck!" John exclaimed, lifting his chin. Ken smirked.

" Bet I can." He flung the marshmallow, and hit John right on the neck. It slowly slithered off, leaving a burn mark. John started to chase Ken, running all around the barn, the stock, over the cow, even on horseback. Meanwhile, Takeru and Miyako were laughing their heads off, tears in their eyes. 

*END OF TAPE*

Walker and Miyako snickered a little bit, while the others laughed a lot. 

" I can't believe we would do something like that!" Miyako laughed, wiping her eyes. Ken nodded.

" We must have been having fun. Do you have anymore?" He asked. Blood Eagle shook her head.

" No, sorry. Is anybody getting that weird vibe?" She asked suddenly, shivering. Everyone looked around.

" Mommy, do you mean the cold feeling?" Blood Eagle nodded at Wayne. 

" Then both of us are getting it. Wait, I think something is going to happen....." POOF!!! In an instant, everyone had disappeared. 

When Ken landed on 2 feet, he looked around. Everyone was there, in a very nice home. Carpets, couches, at least 3 rooms, and an island stove kitchen. Walker laughed.

" Hey, we're home!" He exclaimed, slumping down in a chair, smiling. Everyone sat down, Akaimia and Wayne running around a few times, thankful to be home. 

" You have a nice home." Said Davis. It was the first time he had talked since the Primary Village incident. Blood Eagle blushed.

" Thanks." The phone then rang, and Walker was extremely hesitant for picking it up. When he did, his face dropped.

" Ken! Listen, we've got trouble. Someone is holding a girl hostage at the Ton' Hotel. She's the daughter of the owner. You have to save. I'll pay you well for this. You'll know the criminal when you see him. He's about 6'7, white male, with a dragon tattoo on his back. He has a facial correction, around the jaw. Please, hurry!!!!" Walker slammed the phone down, leapt out of the chair, and disappeared into his room. He came back all in black, with a trench coat. 

" What's in the coat?" Ken asked, staring. Walker opened the trench coat. It was filled with hand guns, and one sniper rifle. 

" It's a hostage situation. I've got to go. Stay here." And he ran out the door. Blood Eagle slumped down in the chair, and sighed.

" Oh boy....... Akaimia, could you get the first aid kit for when your dad comes back?" Akaimia nodded, and ran to get the kit. Ken blinked.

" Why are you getting the health kit?" He asked, watching Akaimia hand the kit to Blood Eagle. She sighed.

" It's a hostage situation. The last hostage situation he went to, he got shot 5 times in the leg just to save a rich guy. At least he got paid really well on that one. 8 thousand for the mission, 2 thousand for the bonus, and they paid for his medical bill. He was on crutches for a while. One case we all hate is when Bob assigns him to a serial killer case. They bring in about 100 000, but they go on for a while, and once we nearly got killed. That one brought in 150 000. It's hard because when they call him in to duty, it's never expected. Plus, he comes home dead tired, and usually injured." Blood Eagle sighed, and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. 

" Would anyone like some coke?" She called, grabbing a can for herself. Akaimia dashed up, almost tripping over her own 2 feet.

" Yes please!" She called, sliding up beside her mom on the wood floor that only existed in the kitchen. Blood Eagle grabbed her a can, and they walked back to the living room, sitting down again. Everyone was staring oddly.

" I like coke." Ken nodded and then turned to Blood Eagle.

" Do you have any more tapes of anything stupid we ever did?" He asked, thinking of the stupid things they might have done. Blood Eagle laughed.

" A whole cupboard full of tapes, videos, a Video Camera, and some extra film. Are you kidding me? We did more stupid stuff on tape then we did off of it! They're all in that cupboard that's different then the others near the TV." Miyako and Ken bent down near the cupboards, and opened one. It was stuffed with tapes. Miyako picked one that was labeled: Escape from the crazy fan girls. Ken blinked.

" I think this one is of me....." Blood Eagle took the tape and popped it into the VCR.

" Yup. I think we were 18 here....." 

*TAPE*

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken screamed as he dashed around the corner, Miyako taping it all. Behind him was a rush of fan girls, all trying to catch up. You could hear Miyako's snickering in the background as Ken dashed into the ally, still being filmed from the front view. Ken leapt into the garbage dump, and the fan girls passed, still looking for him. Ken leapt of the garbage dump, and peeled a banana off of his shoe then took off, Miyako following. They reached the park, and sat down, taping everything around them. The camera then zoomed on Ken.

" You stink." Ken laughed sarcastically. 

" Well, I just leapt into a garbage dump, and I don't mean your head." He got a good smack on the back of the head for that one.

" Shut up. Oh, and I hate to say this, but they found you...." Ken looked behind him, and screamed again, taking off with a clap of dust, the fan girls following. The camera was rested on a lid, and Miyako was now seen.

" You'd think he'd know by now that fan girls are as evil as Keroline is a-" 

" Miyako, if you call me that one more time, I'll rip you in 2!!!!" Came Keroline's voice. Miyako mouthed a word. Here are the words, use the first letters to spell it all out...... Sport, Language, Uncanny, Tanned. Miyako smirked.

" And that's the truth people!" 

*END OF TAPE*

" Oh man, she got so mad at me when I showed her the tape. She tried to beat me over the head with an iron pole three times...... Well, keep looking for more, these are quite funny, and some are really freaky." Ken picked out one that said: The scariest moment of the age this was recorded. Blood Eagle sweat dropped.

" I remember this.... Oye, this one is weird." 

*TAPE*

The Ichijouji home. Still nice and clean. Miyako was taping Ken. 

" Ken, stop frowning, smile or something!" Ken shrugged, and then his ears twitched.

" Do you hear that?" He asked, looking around. 

" What? You mean that weird sound?" Ken nodded.

" I'll go check it out." Ken walked down the hall, and then screaming was heard. 

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiser. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken came running back, screaming and running around, and then flat into the wall, falling down.

" IT WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED TO KNOCK!!!!!!" Keroline yelled, slamming the door. Ken was covering his eyes, stumbling around blind.

" My eyes! My poor eyes...... AND GET OFF MY BED!!!!!" He suddenly yelled, getting off the ground.

" What's going on?" Miyako asked, placing the camera on the table. She peered around the corner, looking both ways.

" Well, at least the noise is gone. What did you do that made Keroline and Kaiser- Wait, are they?!?!" Ken nodded, shivering and making a face of disgust.

" They better get off my bed. " 

*END OF TAPE* 

Blood Eagle laughed, shaking her head.

" Oye, that was crazy. I didn't get to tape it, but after that, he went to get the sledge hammer out of the spare room, and Ryan and Acara were doing the same thing...... Poor Ken, he was blind for the whole week. That was quite freaky." Ken gulped.

" That must have been traumatizing." Blood Eagle nodded.

" Yup. Whoa! 11:00 already? Kids, get to bed! I can't believe I forgot!" Blood Eagle rushed them to bed, despite their not wanting to go to bed. 

" Well, that's taken care of. Here, I'll take Cody to the spare room." Blood Eagle picked up the sleeping Cody, and tucked him in the spare bedroom, closing the door and the lights. She returned to find Miyako reading the label to another tape. It was labeled: Taped police Slams. Blood Eagle smirked.

" That's all of Ken's busts that were crazy and recorded. Pop it in, it's real funny near the end." Davis placed the tape in, and they all sat back to watch it.

*Tape, playing to the tune of Bad Boys* 

Ken pulled over a drunken driver with a gun. It was late at night, and he only had a small tazer to subdue any attackers. He walked over to the car, and looked in the window. His partner is calling for some back up, since he was only equipped with a tazer as well. 

" Sir, I believe you were speeding. Would you please step of the car." The door opened, and the drunken man came out, pointing the gun at Ken.

" Leave him alone, Joe Joe! And let me go!" The man turned around. 

" Shut up, girl!" Ken grabbed the gun, twisted around, and shoved the man into the car with his back, pulling the gun out of his hand. He pulled out the tazer, and jabbed it into the man's side, making him twitch down to the ground, not being able to move. Ken slapped on the handcuffs, and threw the guy in the back seat of the police car, slamming the door. He then walked over to the car, and shinned his flash light inside. 

" Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to step out of the car." The woman stepped out of the car. She wasn't drunk.

" Okay, I'm hoping that you make this easy for me. Are you carrying any drugs or alcohol?" The woman nodded.

" About 2 grams of cocaine and some crack. Put Joe Joe away for good, he's a bad person. Here, take all the stuff. I don't need it, I was just a hostage." Ken nodded, and they took everything out of the car, and placed it as evidence for something. Ken sat in the car, and sighed.

" This is gonna be a long friggin' case......" 

*TAPE STOPS*

Walker walked in the door, holding a gun in his hand. Miyako blinked.

" Honey, are you okay?" She asked, standing up. He laughed a short laugh.

" Bang. That's it. Bang. I accidentally took Wayne's play gun, and when I shot at him when he was running, I poked him in the eye with the word Bang and a stick and paper. Oye, he was crying! Oh well. Okay, I got 10 thousand for mission complete, 2 thousand for the return of the girl, and 8 thousand for a work on call op bonus. Basically, 20 thousand all together. Hey, and I didn't even get shot once! I'll get it on one of my paychecks. I'm crashing. Are the kids in bed?" Blood Eagle nodded, smirking. 

" Of course. Oh, and the little Cody is sleeping in the spare room. Okay, I know I'm not everyone's mother in this room, but everyone is going to bed! Oh, I totally forgot about Lil' Ken! Here, you go sleep in the spare room. Okay, Lil' Ken and Davis sleep in the spare room, Ken and Takeru sleep in Wayne's room, and the girls sleep in Akaimia's room. Hurry up with it, too." Blood Eagle commanded, pointing to the people. Everyone nodded.

When Kari and Miyako stepped into the room, a small lamp was on, and Akaimia was reading with a big pair of glasses like Miyako's. The title of the book was: Digimon, Season 2, by Takeru Takashi. Kari smiled a little bit, and when Akaimia looked up, she blinked.

" Hi. Oh, the sleeping bags are in the closet over there. I'm too lazy to get it right now." Miyako opened the closet, and pulled out 2 sleeping bags and some pillows. Akaimia was still reading, flipping a page just as the sleeping bags were laid down.

" Well, I'm done the chapter now. I'll shut the light off." Akaimia took off her glasses, setting them on the table, and then she shut the light, still awake.

" Hey, I've got a question......" Akaimia started, waiting for an answer. 

" Shoot." Miyako replied, hands behind her head.

" What's it like to be a Digidestined?" She asked, staring at the ceiling.

" Well, you're always relied on to save the world, make sure everything is right, that kind of stuff. And if something goes wrong, Digimon yell at you. You have a lot a responsibility, and when you're not saving the Digital World, your saving the Real World. And if you're not saving anything, your trying to catch up on sleep or baby-sitting little Digimon, or repairing stuff." Kari answered, closing her eyes. Akaimia laughed a little bit.

" So that's all you did?" Miyako smiled.

" Pretty much. Right now, we're not saving anything, really. What we're really trying to do is figure out what brought us hear." Akaimia blinked.

" Well, I don't think it's anything evil, or you would all be in a lot of trouble by now. I dunno. I've got a couple pictures of my parents when they were a little younger, if you want to see them." Akaimia turned on her lamp, and pulled out some pictures. Miyako and Kari sat beside Akaimia, and looked at the pictures.

" This is when they were 18, at the Halloween bash at the school. They didn't need a costume....." Akaimia showed them the picture. It was of Ken and Miyako. Ken had long hair in a ponytail, his face disfigured into a vampire's face by nature, wearing all dark clothing. Beside him, her arm looped in his, was Miyako, in a blood red dress, her face like the demon she was. Their eyes were the same, except the color was different. Ken's eyes were shot yellow with the black, and Miyako's were red with the black. Miyako groaned.

" Yup, that's me alright. No wonder I had red eye in all my pictures...." She snickered, watching Akaimia flip the page. This one was a little younger. Ken was giving Miyako a piggy back ride around a bright park. They were laughing, Ken's hair still long. Akaimia flipped the picture, and there was another one. Ken was leaping into the air, Miyako following, very angry, a large steel pipe in her hand. Ken looked afraid. Akaimia yawned, and pulled out a tape from her drawer. It was labeled: Attack of the Giant Spider. Akaimia smiled.

" This one is crazy. This is when Mom and Dad were exploring caves with their friends, and they got stuck with a crazy spider. I'm serious, it's really freaky! Tomorrow, we'll watch the tape. I guess I'll see you in the morning?" She said, Miyako and Kari getting back in the sleeping bags.

" Yup. See you in the morning." Akaimia shut the light, and they fell asleep, Kari the only one not snoring like a hound. 

When everyone awoke in the morning, a mass of pancakes, glasses with milk in them, and syrup was on the table. Blood Eagle and Walker had left a note: Don't mess anything up, try not to break stuff, be back in a little while, food ready. 

Akaimia laughed, and started to eat, everyone else joining her. After everyone had cleaned up, they all sat in the living room, and Akaimia popped in the tape.

" This one is one of the scariest. I warn you, it has some swears in it. Mom said she was about 15 here." 

*TAPE*

It was dark, only lit by torches. Kari was taping. It was pretty good, actually. Cody wasn't there. Miyako held her torch to a cave opening.

" We've got to finish this now, or the invasion will continue. Kari, you tape. Ken and I will go down. Takeru, you be ready to help us out of the cave, 'cause this thing is gonna blow." Takeru nodded, Ken and Miyako nearing the edge. A loud roar came from the cave, and they gulped. They stepped down into the cave, Takeru passing some gun powder and oil down. Kari lowered the camera on a rope down to the 2. Now Miyako was filming, Miyako edging forward, spreading the powder and oil in a dangerous mix. She hooked the powder and oil to a bunch of explosives in the middle, filming it all.

" Okay, here goes nothing. KEN!!! GET OUT OF THE CAVE!!!" She shouted, turning the camera to her face.

" Okay, people, I am going to light the flame. Then, once it blows up, then it's all over, but it has to go through all the powder first. If I die, um, Well, I'm gonna miss everyone, even if I smack them around a lot." She turned the camera to the dynamite, which was now being guarded by a Giant half Spider Half queen. It went for the attack, Miyako screaming and slamming the torch into it's head. The camera was lodged into a rock, pointing at Miyako fighting this thing with a torch. 

" LIGHT THE LINE!!! NOW!!!!!" She screamed, fighting the creature back. Ken ran forward, grabbing the camera, ready to fight. Miyako screamed at him again.

" GO TO THE ENTRANCE AND LIGHT THE LINE!!! I'LL BE FINE, JUST DO IT!!!!" Ken nodded, and ran back, seeming like a tear was in his eye. He used the torch to light the line, and listened to Miyako screaming. She had the camera still lodged, and many more spider creatures to fight. She threw the torch in the air, and grabbed the camera, running backwards as they dashed at her. The torch landed on the line, way closer to the dynamite. It light fast, and Ken got out of the cave, ready to lift Miyako up. Miyako made it to the opening when it exploded, sending her and a bunch of Spider creatures hurling into the air. Ken and Takeru were thrown back, and the camera was facing the flame. As it fell, it flipped up to the sky, watching the spiders disintegrate. With a large thud, Miyako hit the ground, and groaned, Kari taking the camera. Miyako groaned, and tried to stand up, having a hard time with it.

" Is it over?" She asked. Ken nodded.

" It blew up like an outhouse set on fire. Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. Miyako nodded.

" Yeah. But my hair sure isn't...." She took the ends of her hair, and stared at the burnt ends. Ken laughed, giving Miyako a bear hug.

" WE WON!!!" Everyone screamed, leaping around, Ken lifting Miyako up and placing her on his shoulders. They all laughed, leaping around. Then, a roar came from the cave, and the Giant Spider Queen crawled weakly out. Miyako leapt down from Ken's shoulder, and took the torch from Takeru, and started to beat the Spider Queen over the head with it.

" Why won't you ever f*cking die!" She screamed, still beating it back. She kicked it into the cave, swearing like a sailor.

" AYAJHAUYAHAYAHASNFNDSKAHD FDSBSDIBN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in some sort of insane gibberish, leaping down and going crazy, beating the Spider until all it could do was twitch, since it was on fire. 

" Miyako, it's dead, come back!" Miyako looked up and Kari, who was taping.

" LIES!!!! IT'S STILL TWITCHING!!!!!! MAYHWYHANKFISDFNDASBIFSB!!!!!!!!" After beating it some more, Miyako leapt out of the cave, running around and screaming swears and gibberish. Finally, she came in front of the camera.

" LIES!!!! LIES!!!! IT'S STILL ALIVE!!!!! AMADFISDANFDSBNIF SDKFIDSLNFSDAIFSDBBFO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, and ran around more, mostly in circles around Ken. He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up, taking the dangerous torch away.

" Calm down. We won. Take a pill, man, I think you need one. " Miyako started to do the CanCan, doing a funny dance, and kicking Ken in the butt over and over again. He had to walk quickly to avoid getting his butt kicked, literally. Miyako stopped doing the CanCan, and sat down on the ground, and started to pick at the ground.

" Now I'm bored. Nothing to do." Ken rolled his eyes, and turned around, stopping dead in his tracks. He looked very afraid.

" Miyako, I think you were right, It's not dead, in fact, I think it had babies before we got here...." Miyako leapt up, and they all screamed, more Spiders coming out. Only about 5. But, then again, they're all bigger then the kids..... Miyako grabbed some branches, and lit them. Everyone had a torch, and Miyako had 2, running forward and going crazy. She was slamming one of the Giant Spiders over and over again, like the drums. Finally, she kicked up, and it finally disintegrated. She then started on another one. The other Spiders were starting to attack. Ken, Takeru and Davis made sure they didn't get by to hit the crazed Miyako or the filming Kari. A Spider leaped in front of the camera, and Kari slammed a torch into it, dropping the camera. It showed her beating the Spider to a living pulp, finally finishing it off. Girls rule in this, don't they? Miyako had finished another one, while Ken and Takeru had killed one. They all started on the last one, Davis finishing it off.

" As Miyako would say........ ALJKHDFLNA SFIOSBFKJSFUSBFK SDFBSDF IBASLDFBSUADBFIKDSBF FUIOSDBFJKSDAFUIDSBFJKASDUIFBDASKF ASDUI!!!!!" Kari exclaimed in gibberish to the camera, turning it on herself. She looked crazy. She then turned it to Miyako, who was running around, chasing Ken with a torch, screaming in gibberish.

" ALFNASDFOUISDBFDSFJKDSFADSB SDOIBFSKDF DASUFSD F AUDBFKAFBDSFBN AIOFBKSDFOSD FD VIOFGBSKF SDUF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken blinked.

" What are they saying? Is it some sort of girl language?" He asked, getting hit over the head with a branch. Kari had given the camera to Takeru, and kicked Ken out of the picture. Miyako and Kari snickered evilly as friends, staring demonically at the camera.

" ASDOFNAOSDFOIDSF DSIOFBLSADFOISDBF AIUSODG, SDAGOISABF SFOISDBFKJD GAD KJFIOSDAF DSAJLFBSDKG SDABU SDUIFBSDFSDHFSDHJFKSDKJFSD FSDFUBADSFKBDASFUBDSF SKDFB FMAFASDBFSDABFUISDBFDSA FSDAOFUDS JFBFFSDKLFLKSDNFLKSADN MAKJAH!!!!" They screamed at the camera. Takeru blinked.

" What the hell was that?" He said, staring at them.

*END OF TAPE*

Kari and Miyako were laughing their heads off, tears in their eyes.

" Oh, man, I remember when we invented the language of gibberish..... Oh, that was so funny...... At least we got something to look forward to." Kari nodded.

" Abndifnalsnfsf Aasldfblsdbnf....." Miyako laughed.

"Fboiabfsdfio iabfj sdfi diosfaosdfnasf!" They both laughed, the others not understanding a clue of anything. 

" Uh, I'm not even going to ask......" 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

ELP: I am sorry this took so long, but my internet went crazy. I apologize.


	9. Fade Away

_**ELP: This took an extremely long time to write because 1: I had lots of company, 2, my internet services were really bad, and 3, well, there really is no 3..... Anyway, I do not own Digimon, or any of the lyrics in this fic. Some belong to huge music people, and are just used in this fic. No body sue me, I have nothing.**_

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Akaimia blinked.

" Don't worry, everyone, you aren't the only ones who don't understand them. What time is it, anyway?" She asked, looking around. Davis checked his watch.

" It's 11 am." Akaimia turned on the TV and switched the channel.

" You guys don't mind music, do you?" Everyone shook their head.

" Don't mind at all." Miyako stated. Akaimia smirked.

" Hey, It's one of Mom's band's videos!" Akaimia exclaimed, turning up the volume.

*ON TV*

' Feel Good Time' By the Dragons.

{ Picture the video by Pink, except with Kari playing pink and not as skimpy and not leaping on top of the guy after she cloths lines him.}

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo.....  
[laughs]  
  
We go where we like,  
We got over time,  
We get paid to rattle our chains  
  
We go in the back,   
Paint our money black,  
Spend it on the enemy  
  
Sleeping in the church,  
Riding in the dirt,   
Put a banner over my grave  
  
Make a body work,  
Make a beggar hurt,  
Sell me something big and untamed

{ Cloths Lines Takeru }   
  
[Chorus]  
  
Now our time, a real good time,  
(doo doo, doo doo, doo doo..)  
  
Now our time, a real good time  
(doo doo, doo doo, doo doo..)  
  
Now our time, (I Said our Time),  
A real good time (It's a really good time!}  
  
Hey, I'd be all mine...  
  
We know how to pray,   
Party everyday,  
Make our desolation unplain.........  
  
Riding in a rut,   
Till the powers cut,   
We don't even have a good name  
  
Sleeping in the church,  
Riding in the dirt,   
Put a banner over my grave  
  
Make a body work,  
Make a beggar hurt,  
Sell me something big and untamed  
  
[Chorus]  
  
...Now our time, a real good time, ooh  
(doo doo, doo doo, doo doo..)  
Now our time, a real good time  
(doo doo........)  
Now our time, (Now It's our time), a real good time   
  
Hey I'd be all mine....  
  
Doo doo doo doo....baby....I can fly...yeah  
(Sell me something big and untamed)   
  
Now are time, a real good time ......oh,   
(Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo)  
Now our time (I Said It's our Time),  
(Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo)  
Real good time (It's a really good time)  
Now are time, a real good time .....  
  
Feel good,   
Real good, It's the same old same  
  
Real good,  
Feel good, don't got no more brains  
  
Feel good,   
Real good, It's the same old same....yeah  
  
Feel good,  
Real good, I don't got no more brain!  
  
Hey, I'd be all mine....

*END OF VIDEO*

Miyako blinked.

" Wow, Kari, you've got a good right arm. I never knew you could do that!" Miyako laughed. Kari went red.

" Me neither." She answered, still red. Takeru gulped.

" Geez. That must have hurt....." Blood Eagle, Walker, and another person walked into the room, all soaking wet. It was pouring rain outside. Blood Eagle shook her head wildly, the water spraying mostly on Walker. Walker blinked, drying off as best he could. Akaimia and Wayne leapt up, running up to the new person.

" Auntie Kari!" They exclaimed. The Older Kari picked them up and walked in, despite the fact that she was soaked.

" Hey, kids. What are you watching?" She asked, putting the kids down. Wayne smiled.

" Mommy and your band!" He exclaimed, sitting back down on the couch. Older Kari laughed, while the younger Kari was just staring. Older Kari had long hair, about Miyako's length, and now wore darker clothing, along with a black wristband that had the symbol of Life, Light and Anger in white on it. She was currently wearing a dark red vest with a dark pink shirt underneath, and black jeans. She also had some, to put it simply, ass-kicker boots on. Literally. They were laced in the front, and went up to just below her knee. Older Kari finally dried out her hair, but was still soaked. 

" Awe, geez. Soaked to the rim. " She sighed, and then stared at the younger Kari.

" Hey, I think I know what's going on here....... You remember, right Ken?" She turned to walker. He nodded.

" Yeah, I do. You kids keep watching TV." The 3 older adults went down the hall way, and into a room. The kids thought nothing of it. Akaimia smiled again.

" Hey, it's Dad's Fade video! This one is really cool!" She exclaimed, turning up the volume. They all stared at the dark video.

*VIDEO*

Fade, by the Dragons.

Darkness. Kari, Ken, Takeru, and Miyako were in a clock tower, playing their instruments. Miyako played the drums, Ken on Base and main vocals, Kari on electric Guitar, and Takeru on classic guitar. The music was slightly sad, yet turned to rock in a split second, but still not too loud, then back to then slow part. Emotion was on all of their faces, and at every fast part, the clock tower's walls would break open a little at a time, switching back and forth between images of childhood kid, teen kid, and then adult person, all of them sad. A pendulum was swinging in the background, making it all seem darker.

_I try to breathe  
Memories overtaking me  
I try to face them but  
The thought is too much to conceive  
  
I only know that I can change  
Everything else just stays the same  
So now I step out of the darkness  
that my life became 'cause  
  
I just needed someone to talk to  
You were just to busy with yourself  
You were never there for me  
To express how I felt  
I just stuffed it down  
Now I'm older and I feel like  
I could let some of this anger fade  
But it seems the surface I am scratching  
Is the bed that I have made  
  
So where were you?  
When all this I was going through  
You never took the time  
To ask me just what you could do  
  
I only know that I can change  
Everything else just stays the same  
So now I step out of the darkness  
that my life became 'cause  
  
I just needed someone to talk to  
You were just to busy with yourself  
You were never there for me  
To express how I felt  
I just stuffed it down  
Now I'm older and I feel like  
I could let some of this anger fade  
But it seems the surface I am scratching  
Is the bed that I have made  
  
I never meant to fade...  
Away  
  
I NEVER MEANT TO FADE!!! { **A/N: All of the group in one part**}   
  
I just needed someone to talk to  
You were just to busy with yourself  
You were never there for me  
To express how I felt  
I just stuffed it down  
Now I'm older and I feel like  
I could let some of this anger fade  
But it seems the surface I am scratching  
Is the bed that I have made  
  
I try to breathe...**  
**_

The song ended with the pendulum still swinging, and the group slowly fading away. 

* END OF VIDEO*

Ken blinked.

" Whoa, really intense, I guess." He stated, stunned how well it was all done. The adults walked back into the room.

" Well, we've found away to get everyone back home. But, before we do that, everyone have lunch. Kari, Ken, can we talk to you for a moment?" Kari and Ken stood up, and followed the Older Kari and walker into a room while Blood Eagle started to make lunch, slipping something into the Digidestined's drinks. When Kari and Ken entered the room with their older selves, they were both wondering what was going on.

" What's going on?" Ken asked, looking around a bit. Walker sighed, and Older Kari slumped down into a chair.

" Okay, number one, don't drink anything Blood Eagle offers you. It's a bit of a test. When you go back, the others won't remember this day. Number 2, when you get back home, do not let Miyako out of your sights very often. Stick by her as a great friend like we did. And 3..... Both of you have to meet occasionally. Keep an eye out on Miyako, and see if you notice anything different. If she starts wearing long gloves, or wristbands, maybe try to figure out what she's hiding. Check and see if there are any new visible scars and stuff like that." Kari blanched.

" Is something going to happen?" Older Kari nodded. 

" Her dad died about 3 days ago, right?" The young kids nodded.

" Then in one day, her mom will go into the hospital, and then the next morning, she will die. Miyako, and I know this as a fact, was born not crying, and has never cried,{ Just believe it, she never balled when Hawkmon got hurt or any of that, just for say} until that day. She didn't cry at the hospital when it happened, but as soon as you guys and her went into your room, broke down. She had sung a song for her little sister, Mitsue, and it haunts me to this day. I can still here the echo bouncing around in my head." Older Kari stated, wiping her eyes a few times. Ken ran his hand through his hair, and looked grave, and Kari had both hands on her face. 

" I can't believe it......" She whispered, looking up. Walker sighed.

" I didn't either. But stick by her at all times. And remember, there is always a light at the end of every tunnel. Just some tunnels are longer then others, and some have trains that pull you back. Okay, now, let's go eat, but don't drink anything." The two kids nodded, and started to walk out, when Kari turned around.

" Hey, I hate to ask and be rude, but where did you get those boots?" She asked, blushing. Older Kari laughed.

" Miyako bought them for me on me birthday. I've worn them ever since. I've had to get them re-sized at least 5 times. She got them for me when I was 13. Oh yeah, here, take a copy of our album, Fading Away. And learn to sing, 'cause you're going to be famous if you do." Kari nodded, and tucked the CD in her backpack. They walked out of the room, and ate the lunch, but didn't drink anything. Then, they stared when the other 4 people passed out because of the drink. Blood Eagle, Walker and Older Kari threw them all on the living room floor, while Ken and Kari just stood in the middle. They waved goodbye, and were teleported to Ken's house, right onto his bedroom floor. They all woke up, and looked around, shrugging and blinking. 

" Well, that's that. I've got an idea. Me, Ken, and Miyako go and fix the bridge root of the lake, and you guys fix Primary village!" Kari exclaimed, getting sucked into the Digiworld with Ken and Miyako. They landed near the bridge, and looked around. Perfect, no one around. Kari turned to Ken and Miyako.

" Okay, Miyako, we need to talk. I just want you to know that Ken and I will always be there for you, no matter what. Okay?" Miyako nodded, keeping emotion down.

" Okay, sounds great. So, we have to fix THIS bridge?!?!" Miyako exclaimed, staring up at all the damage. It was a huge bridge, with a lot of Damage. Ken nodded.

" Yup. Don't worry, I managed to grab my music blaster. Kari, didn't you say you had a CD with you?" Miyako raised an eyebrow, not getting the weirdness between Kari and Ken. Kari pulled out a CD. 

" This one is called, Fading Away, by the Dragons. Here, pop it in. We'll work to music." Ken hit the play button, and a storm was playing, and then a fast paced music. It seemed very loud. They started to work, placing stones and hammering in wood planks. 

Don't Stay

_Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to Breathe  
Sometimes I  
Need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go  
  
Don't stay  
Forget Our memories   
Forget Our Possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
{Just give me myself back and}  
Don't Stay  
Forget Our memories   
Forget Our Possibilities  
Take All your Faithlessness with you  
{Just give me myself back and}  
Don't Stay  
  
Sometimes I   
Feel Like I trusted you  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like Screaming at Myself  
Sometimes I'm   
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone  
  
Don't stay  
Forget Our memories   
Forget Our Possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
{Just give me myself back and}  
Don't Stay  
Forget Our memories   
Forget Our Possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
{Just give me myself back and}  
Don't Stay  
  
I Don't Need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away  
  
With no Apologies  
  
Don't stay  
Forget Our memories   
Forget Our Possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
{Just give me myself back and}  
Don't Stay  
Forget Our memories   
Forget Our Possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
{Just give me myself back and}  
Don't Stay_

Miyako blinked.

" Hey, this is pretty good. Where did you get this, Kari?" She asked, nailing in a plank. Kari shrugged.

" I was rooting through my stuff and I found it." Ken sweat dropped at the near pathetic explanation, but then turned back to placing stones and rocks in place.Another song started.It was slower then the last one, and had very nice tones. Pretty good music.

Somewhere I belong

_When this began   
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
I was confused   
And I let it all out to find /that I'm   
Not the only person with these things in mind   
Inside of me   
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to lose   
Just stuck/hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own   
And the fault is my own   
  
I want to heal   
I want to feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long   
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone] I want to heal   
I want to feel   
Like I'm close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
And I've got nothing to say   
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
I was confused   
Looking everywhere/only to find that it's   
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind   
So what am I   
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the   
Way everyone is looking at me   
Nothing to lose   
Nothing to gain/hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own   
The fault is my own   
  
I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today   
  
I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong _

Kari blinked. In the music, it was obvious that it was Ken singing. _I wonder if Miyako figured it out by now, or is just choosing to ignore it, like a coincidence.......... _Kari though, kicking a rock into place. Now, a good beat and surfing kind of music started to play._  
  
_Feel Good Time_  
_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo.....  
[laughs]  
  
We go where we like,  
We got over time,  
We get paid to rattle our chains  
  
We go in the back,   
Paint our money black,  
Spend it on the enemy  
  
Sleeping in the church,  
Riding in the dirt,   
Put a banner over my grave  
  
Make a body work,  
Make a beggar hurt,  
Sell me something big and untamed  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Now our time, a real good time,  
(doo doo, doo doo, doo doo..)  
  
Now our time, a real good time  
(doo doo, doo doo, doo doo..)  
  
Now our time, (I Said our Time),  
A real good time (It's a really good time!}  
  
Hey, I'd be all mine...  
  
We know how to pray,   
Party everyday,  
Make our desolation unplain.........  
  
Riding in a rut,   
Till the powers cut,   
We don't even have a good name  
  
Sleeping in the church,  
Riding in the dirt,   
Put a banner over my grave  
  
Make a body work,  
Make a beggar hurt,  
Sell me something big and untamed  
  
[Chorus]  
  
...Now our time, a real good time, ooh  
(doo doo, doo doo, doo doo..)  
Now our time, a real good time  
(doo doo........)  
Now our time, (Now It's our time), a real good time   
  
Hey I'd be all mine....  
  
Doo doo doo doo....baby....I can fly...yeah  
(Sell me something big and untamed)   
  
Now are time, a real good time ......oh,   
(Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo)  
Now our time (I Said It's our Time),  
(Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo)  
Real good time (It's a really good time)  
Now are time, a real good time .....  
  
Feel good,   
Real good, It's the same old same  
  
Real good,  
Feel good, don't got no more brains  
  
Feel good,   
Real good, It's the same old same....yeah  
  
Feel good,  
Real good, I don't got no more brain!  
  
Hey, I'd be all mine...._

Miyako put the hammer down.

" Okay, is it just me, or is that Kari singing that song, and Ken singing the last 2 before that?" Miyako asked Hawkmon. Hawkmon shrugged.

" It does sound familiar..... Oh well, let's just get this bridge down. A very slow and quiet song started to play, sounding very lonely and sad.

My December

_This is my December..............  
This is my time of the year..........  
This is my December..........  
This is all so clear.........  
This is my December.............  
This is my snow covered home...........  
This is my December...........  
This is me alone..............  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
This is my December......  
These are my snow covered dreams.........  
This is me pretending......  
This is all I need......  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
This is my December........  
This is my time of the year........  
This is my December............  
This is all so clear...........  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to......._

They finished the bridge, and went back to Ken's house, turning off the CD. Ken blinked for a moment, and smiled.

" Hey, Kari, since this is kind of Miyako's house, how about you sleep over? Eh, Miyako?" Miyako nodded.

" Yeah, that'd be cool. Hey, I hate to ask, but why are you guys acting so funny? I mean, really now?" Ken and Kari sweat dropped, pulling at their collars. 

" Um, well, I, uh, um, no reason!" The exclaimed, trying to cover up the fact that they new the future and she didn't. Miyako crossed her arms.

" Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

ELP: What will happen the next day? Will the future really come true?

Sammy: R&R!

_   
  
  
  
_


	10. The Call

_ ELP: Hmmm, okay, I think I can manage to continue this, even though my eyes are burning from all the chlorine. I just went swimming, and my eyes now feel like they are going to burn up. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure how long this chapter or story will go from here. I do not own Digimon, or any songs or lyrics unless noted. Thank you. Oh, and one more thing: KENYAKO AND TAKARI!!!_

_``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

Kari shrugged. 

" Meh. Anyway, I'll call my parents." Ken nodded, and turned to the computer, turning it on and sitting down.

" I'm going to see if anything has changed...." Kari finally got a hold of Tai after 10 rings.

" Tai? Yeah, I'm at Miyako's house, I'm sleeping over. Just call me on my cell, Mitsue poured water in the phone. Really. I'm not kidding. Yeah? Bye, Tai." Kari hung up the phone.

" Okay, I can stay." Miyako raised her eyebrow.

" I thought this was Ken's house, not mine...." Kari giggled a bit.

" Well, since you're living here, I figured it was part your house." Ken nodded.

" Yup. We'll sleep in the living room. I'm not into hearing insults from Keroline and Kaiser to Ryan and Acara, and vice versa. They're crazy." Miyako nodded quickly.

" Definitely." Keroline's voice boomed from the living room.

" We heard that!" Miyako called back.

" Yeah, I know!!!" Ken snickered. 

" Good one. Okay, looks like everyone is clearing more spires, but it seems like more are appearing. Except they're red, and they have a weird signal to them, like some sort of high powered electrical field. One of you e-mail the group and tell them not to put a physical hand on the ones that are red. Those have electrical based defenses. I'm working on cracking their code, though." Kari typed out the message, and put an URGENT! symbol beside it, then sent it. She got an e-mail back in a few minutes.

" It says:

_Thanks for the warning. We can actually see the electricity pulsing off of the spires. They keep appearing every time we smash down a normal spire! It seems like something could break through the spires before, but since we are breaking down the spires now, it can set up it's own! I think you should come down here, and fast!_

_ Takeru_

" Okay, let's go. I think I have an idea....." They were quickly sucked into the computer, the splits following. They landed in the area where the Digidestined were. The Digimon with energy attacks were trying to tear down the red spires, but it wasn't working. Ken ran over to a normal spire, and signaled for everyone to stop attacking. He pushed in a spot on the spire, and a small little door swung open, just enough to fit a hand through. He put his hand in a mold, and the spire's sides opened up, letting them see all the electrical stuff inside. Ken grabbed to connected wires, and yanked them apart. The whole spire shut down, and in it's place, a red spire appeared right out of the ground. The normal spire disintegrated, leaving only a small piece on the ground. Ken blinked, and walked back to the Digidestined.

" I hate to insulted or something,but someone has obviously found out how the spires deactivate manually, and used it as a trigger to a new form of spire. The question is, what does it do...... Any ideas?" Cody shrugged.

" Well, we can Digivolve, and Armor Energize. It doesn't seem to effect that....." Ken blinked.

" For some reason, I don't think it even effects the Digimon....." Miyako murmered, thinking about it for a moment. Kari gasped.

" Wait, where's Keroline?" Kari exclaimed, looking around. Suddenly, 2 girls leapt out of Kari, looking around. One had pitch black hair that went down about her waist, with large black shoulder pads, black armor that seemed to be light, { As in not heavy._}_ along with a black armor skirt and long black tights, with black armor going from her knee down. She also dawned a long black cape and a black sword, along with hollow black eyes.

The second one was the exact opposite, only with a bow and quiver of arrows instead of a sword. She seemed to have a light aura, while the other had a dark one.

" Keroline is being controlled by the spires. They control split forms, but can only take one at a time. My name is Jessica, but everyone I know calls me Jess. I'm Kari's Light split." The dark split looked around.

" I'm Carry. I kill stuff. Including spires......" She started to walk over to a red spire, drawing her sword. Keroline stepped out of the shadows, her eyes blank. She was being controlled. Ken started to sneak over to a red spire, quickly popping open the little door before the energy could shock him. He placed his hand in the mold, and the spire broke apart, no other ones appearing. Ken started to run over to another one when Keroline cut him off, ready to strike down with her sword. Carry stepped in the way, blocking with her sword, Ken running over to the next spire. He received a small shock, but that was it before he quickly ran over to the next one, keeping an eye on the fight between Carry and Keroline. Carry had way more skill, but was just using defensive skills. Ken shut down another spire, but was stopped by Keroline, who managed to get away from Carry. 

" Die!" She cried, slamming the sword down. Ken morphed into the vampire he was, and leapt high and out of the way, launching over to the next spire. He disabled it, and watched as Carry grabbed Keroline from behind, placing her in a headlock defense move. Ken ran over to the next one, quickly disabling it. It had been the last one. Keroline blinked a few times.

" What just happened?" She asked. Carry laughed, and let Keroline go, smirking.

" You got possessed. I think we should take care of the things coming out of the ground, nyet?" Keroline laughed.

" Sure." These weird vampire demon things were emerging from the ground, moaning and groaning. Carry smirked demonically. 

" They're going to have a reason to be groaning like that very soon....." With that, Carry and Keroline rushed the creatures, slamming their swords into the creatures, turning them to dust.They worked as a team, slashing and cutting with skill and teamwork. Finally, they finished off the creatures.

" You know, I'm starting to think we aren't wanted here...." Carry laughed, holstering her sword. Keroline did the same thing, both girls turning to the others. Kari's jaw was wide open.

" Dude, I can't believe I have splits! This is kinda cool....." She murmered, thinking about it for a few minutes. Jess smiled brightly.

" Everyone has at least 2 splits, and some have more. It's just releasing them is the problem. I suppose Karthon and Vader aren't released yet, are they?" Jess asked. Kari raised an eyebrow.

" No idea who that is, but I really don't think so." Acara and Jess walked off, talking about something. Keroline and Carry rolled their eyes and looked around.

" You got the rose back, right?" Keroline nodded.

" Yeah, Miyako's got it, why?" Carry smirked.

" Good thing too. I've been hearing rumors through the Void that there's a plot to steal the rose again. Be on your guard. Well, now that that's all figured out, time to kill something......" She looked around, swinging the sword dangerously. Something in the sky screeched, and down came a dragon. It wasn't just a dragon, though. It was nothing but bones. Literally. Carry laughed.

" Ironic, isn't it, friend?" She said to Keroline, her face disfiguring into a vampires. Ken's eyes flew wide open, blinking a few times.

" No way. That can't be possible....." Takeru stared.

" Kari, if Carry is a vampire thing, doesn't that mean that you are?" Kari looked down at her feet, using her toe to cross a line into the ground.

" No! Maybe. Er, yes........" Kari continued to look down, not raising her face. Miyako patted her on the back.

" Hey, don't worry about it. I'm like that! And Ken is like that, too. So you don't have to worry!" Kari looked up, seeming very sad.

" Thanks, Miyako." Kari wiped her tears away, and watched as Carry made work of the large bone dragon, laughing at it, taunting it at every corner. When the dragon almost got her, Carry destroyed it viciously, not sparing anything. She holstered her sword in it's case, which was hidden by the large, oversized cape. Her and Keroline started to walk off, talking in some sort of different language. Miyako smirked.

" Hey, they're like us. Best friends, eh Kari?" Kari nodded.

" Yeah, they are a little bit. Just evil." They laughed a bit, and looked around. It seemed a little quiet. Davis started to cough.

" I don't feel so good....." He moaned, sitting down. Ken kneeled down beside him.

" Do you have a headache, or is it nausea?" He asked. Davis blinked.

" I feels like I'm going to puke something really big up....." Ken smiled.

" That means that your splits want out. Just, kind of, relax." Davis did that, and 2 humans popped out. One had a funny hat, and was wearing bright clothing with a green cape, along with jewelry and necklaces. He was dancing around, happy as ever. 

" Jolly good Day, everyone! I am Marinus!" Ken blinked.

" Right....." The other split looked demonic. Black jeans, blood red shirt, black vest, Goth chain, boots, and flaming red hair. Along with 2 katana swords, he was armed and dangerous.

" I guess I might as well introduce myself. I am Deltor. " Kaiser smiled, and clapped hands with Deltor.

" Finally, you're back. Took you long enough. We got problems....." He started, walking off with Deltor. Marinus and Ryan also walked off. Well, Marinus danced off...... Anyway, for a known reason, Takeru started to cough wildly, holding his sides. Carry walked up to him, and gave him a slap on the back. Out came 2 more splits. The light split was all in bright white armor, with a large sword, and angel wings. Jess ran up to him and gave him a gigantic huge, smiling wide. He embraced her back, smiling. 

" Hey, Jess. Hi, everyone, my name is Karthon." Jess smirked.

" And he's mine." She said defensively. The dark split rolled his eyes. He was all in black armor, with devil wings and horns coming out from his head, along with pitch black eyes. Even his hair was black. Carry and him matched very well. They took to the skies, flying off.

" That was Vader. He's not really into talking." Keroline explained. Everyone nodded. The sky turned black, Vader and Carry returning. 

" Something is coming. Be ready for a fight. " Vader said in a deep, calm voice. In a flash, a large demon appeared. He was all red, and seemed to hate everything. He looked slightly like Vader, but all red. It roared, lunging at Miyako. She dodged, but it turned around in an instant and grabbed her by the throat, hauling her up into the air. Miyako gagged, but was soon released as Ken slammed his fist into the demon's head, sending it skidding to the ground. Ken was already in vampire form, eyes flaring yellow. The demon stood up, roaring loudly. 

" What the hell is that!?!?" Miyako exclaimed, watching Ken and the demon fight wildly. Keroline skidded up beside Miyako.

" It's called a Rift Lord. I'll explain everything later. We need to help him, and fast!" She stated, running to the fight. Acara stopped Keroline, and whispered something in her ear. Keroline nodded. Miyako blinked a few times, wondering why they weren't helping him. A thundering shout came from behind them all. Everyone, including the Rift Lord, turned to figure out what it was. It was Kari, standing with her hands clenched, face like a vampire's, but with only white with the black instead of a color. 

" Why don't you try to pick on me, you stupid Rift thing!" The Rift Lord lunged, roaring angrily. Kari side-stepped, and stuck out her arm. The Rift Lord was clothes lined, laying on the ground, holding it's throat. Kari smiled, while Ken was holding in his laughter. Kari grabbed the Rift Lord by his horn, and lifted him into the air, shaking him a few times.

" Hey, Ken, wanna play catch!?" She called, about to throw the Rift Lord. Ken nodded.

" Sure!" Kari tossed the Rift Lord with inhuman strength. Ken caught the Rift Lord, slammed it on his knee, and tossed it back. Kari then grabbed it out of mid air, and slammed it into a the ground like a mad baseball player's bat. She then tossed it back. Ken lifted his knee up, and let it catch itself on the knee. The Rift Lord gasped for air, laying on the ground. Carry walked over, and finished it off with a stab of the black sword. 

" Good work. Those things are usually immortal." Ken and Kari blinked, turning back into the normal humans they were supposed to be. Cody was shocked. _Kari is a vampire!!?!?! This isn't right, I mean, she's the child of light, she can't be! Then again, Miyako's the child of love and she can still hate....._ Cody thought, sitting down. 

Just then, something terrible happened. Something that was destined to happen, happened. The future had come true.

Because........

A cell phone rang.

And it was Miyako's.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

ELP: This is going to get really sad in the next chapter. When you see the next chapter come up, make sure you have a box of Kleenex and a stuff teddy bear to hug.

Sammy: R&R!

_  
  
  
  
_


	11. Concrete Angel

_ ELP: Okay, people, this was sad to me. I'm not sure about you, but it was for me. GET YOUR KLEENEX READY!!! I do not own Digimon, or Martina McBride's Song, Concrete Angel. It's a really nice song, you should listen to it sometime. It made me cry in front of my friends._

_``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

Miyako opened her cell phone, and took the call.

" Hello?" She answered. Yoki was on the line, crying and crying. Miyako narrowed her eyes.

" Yoki, calm down, what is wrong?" She asked. Miyako's face dropped, absolute shock plastered on her face.

" What?" She asked weakly, gulping. Kari and Ken gave each other a side glance, keeping down the watery eyed look that they felt like. Miyako nodded.

" Okay, Mariachi Hospital, right? I'll be there in a little while, K? Hang in there." Miyako closed her cell phone, and started to walk to the port, holding back tears. Ken and Kari ran to catch up. Cody grabbed Kari's hand.

" What's going on?" He asked. Kari turned, and whispered into Cody's ear.

" I'll tell you another time, but right now, I can't. See you all later." With that, she turned and ran after Ken and Miyako. Miyako looked grave.

" Mom's in the hospital....." She croaked, opening the port. Kari held back the urge to tell her what was going to happen, and Ken was fighting tears. They transported into Ken's room, and then took a cab to the hospital. Miyako walked up to the room, and knocked on the door. Yoki opened the hospital door, her face streaked and stained by tears, new and old. Miyako, Ken and Kari walked in, Kari already wiping her eyes. Mitsue ran over to Miyako, and hugged her with a sad little kid hug. Mitsue was only 10, so she really didn't understand the term of death and fatal sickness. The doctor sighed.

" I am sorry to say, but your mother is not going to last more then a day. Her liver is destroyed, and her brain is almost useless, from drug and alcohol abuse. Her heart and lungs are fatally wounded from smoking, and she's given up. I am sorry." The doctor left the room. Mitsue looked up at Miyako.

" Is mommy going to go somewhere better?" She asked. Miyako's eyes swelled with tears, but they disappeared back into her eyes.

" Yes, you could say that. Don't worry, everything will be okay....." Miyako kneeled down to Mitsue's height, and started to sing a song, which made Kari cry silently, and Ken cry as well. 

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Mitsue smiled a bit.

" Thanks, Miya-Chan." Mitsue smiled. Miyako smiled a bit as well.

" Welcome. Hey, how 'bout you go with Yoki, okay? I need a bit of time with mom." Mitsue nodded. She, Yoki, and Momoe left the room, Ken and Kari following. Miyako walked over to her mother's bedside, and looked down at her. Her mom was pale and grey, looking helpless and hopeless. She looked up at Miyako.

" I'm sorry...... For making you this way....." She whispered. Miyako blinked.

" It's alright, I-" Miyako's mom put her hand up.

" That is not what I mean......... I always told you crying was weak........ I need you to know now, it's not weak........You were so strong all these years, but you bottled everything up............ Cry, let it all out when you go to where you are staying.......... But don't cry for me too long..... I'm leaving this place for a reason, my girl...... Hold your head up high, because you are strong....... You'll always be my little girl, my little angel....Never forget that, kiddo....." Miyako smiled lightly.

" I won't, mama, I won't. I promise." Miyako's mom smiled.

" I love you, Miyako. Goodbye........" *Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..........* Doctors rushed in, pushing Miyako out of the way, ushering her to leave. Miyako walked out the door, and looked into the eyes of the sad people around her.

" She's gone. It's over." She said simply, looking down. She then took off out of the hospital, Kari and Ken following. It was pouring rain. Miyako was standing out in the rain, looking up. Ken and Kari stood beside Miyako, worrying deeply. Miyako smiled.

" All I ever wanted to hear was that one of them loved me. How come wishes don't come true when they are going to be alive longer, but happen on a deathbed?" She asked, looking down. They started to walk to Ken's house. 

" I don't know, Miyako, I just don't know...." Ken stated. When they entered the Ichijouji house, no one was home. Perfect. Ken, Kari, and Miyako sat on his bed, looking around. Miyako buried her face in Ken's chest, and cried loudly, taking comfort within the arms of friends and family. Kari patted her back, crying herself.

It was official. 

The future does come true.

And Miyako is a Concrete Angel.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

ELP: Chapter coming soon. You know what's weird?

Sammy: What?

ELP: I cried writing this fic. I can't believe it. 

Sammy: R& * Sniff* R!


End file.
